The Slytherin Prince And The Gryffindor Princess
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: DRAMIONE---- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger hate eachother, will their hate fade after spending time together? Does blood matter? can Malfoys love? issues to sort out, confessions to make, And a key? can these two be together? DMXHG
1. Just the Beginning

**_A/N MY SECOND FIC. I LOVE THESE TWO TOGETHER, ENJOY :) _**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_JUST THE BEGINNING_**

--

--

--

Hermione turned around to face Draco with a glare that could kill. Her cheeks were flushed from anger, her nostrils were flaring and Harry and Ron were behind her.

"What did you call me?" she hissed

Draco Malfoy walked up to her until he was merely inches from her face. "I called you a fifthly, insufferable, goodie-two-shoes, mud-blood of a know it all, whore," he repeated smirking at her until she flung her right hand up which came in contact with his cheek. Draco's eyes seemed to stay the same and his Slytherin-smirk never disappeared.

"You're going to pay for that mudblood," he growled as several students were now watching them.

"Go to hell Ferret!" Hermione screamed and flung herself at him, which sent them both flying to the floor as she sat on him and began to swing her fists at him.

"MISS GRANGER!" Professor Snape came down the corridor with his cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione's head never turned as if she had not heard her teacher, the corridor was silent in shock and she could feel her hands were wet with something. It wasent until Severus snape pulled her off his favorite student did she notice it was actually Malfoys blood.

"Both of you. My office. now!" Snape snarled as both students walked down to the dungeons without looking at each other. Severus shut the door and turned on the two students as they both stood at either sides of the room. "Would you care to explain what that lovely performance was all about?" Snape said as he stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the room.

Enough was enough seven years of torment, of name-calling, Hermione Granger had had enough, and she was putting her foot down. The Gryffindor turned her head stubbornly to look out of the window that made Draco smirk despite being covered in blood.

_Why does he find this funny?_

"I only asked her if she wouldn't stare at me during class's everyday, I know im incredibly talented and ridiculously handsome but I have a reputation sir," Draco said as he watched Hermione's head spin around to glare at him,

"Liar!" she yelled then tried to lunge at him again but ended up being glued to the spot up against the wall.

"You will not touch him again Miss Granger," Snape said "Or I will make you regret it," he snarled.

"He is a lying, stuck up Slytherin asshole!" she spat at her teacher who raised his eyebrows at her change of behavior.

"Sixty points from Gryffindor," Snape answered. "Obviously you have some stress issues," Snape said as Hermione looked at him with disbelief "Therefore you shall spend two months cleaning Slytherin house Quidditch brooms, without magic,"

Hermione felt sick, this was that evil little brats fault and she was being blamed, if McGonagall were here she would be punishing Malfoy too. Where was she?

"You start tomorrow; maybe you would like to apologize to Mr Malfoy before you go?" Snape said as his black eyes narrowed on her.

Hermione walked up to her teacher finding she could move again and then looked at Malfoy who was still smirking.

'_Honestly does that boy ever stop looking at people like that? Stupid Slytherin smirk.'_

"I would rather chew a wasp," she said venomously and walked out of the door after she shot Malfoy one last look of pure hatred.

The afternoon air was cold and her coat did not seem to be helping much. Hermione sat on the grass of the Quidditch pitch with a broom service kit that Snape had handed her in front of the whole potions class, it had taken her three hours already and she still had at least four to go. Another hour and the rest were done. Hermione knew nothing about Quidditch but she did know how many players were on a team and if she was counting correctly there was one broom missing…

--

"I hate you Granger, why don't you just die already?" Draco spat at Hermione as she walked into the Great hall for some much-deserved dinner.

Hermione looked up at the bastard who had landed her in this mess in the first place, it was because of him her fingers felt like ice popsicles and she could not feel her nose. "Why don't you?" she spat back then slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Because im better than you Granger and you will do as I say." he growled.

Hermione laughed bitterly "I don't think so Malfoy, your thugs might do as you say because they are afraid of you cursing them, but I shall not," she said stubbornly.

"You filthy little bitch," he hissed and heared Harry and Ron pushed the bench back as they too stood up and looked ready to lunge at him.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy." Harry growled as Ron's hand's formed into fists.

Ignoring them Draco's eyes hardened and the venomous words slipped off his tounge. "You might know spells Granger, you might be here at Hogwarts. You might be friends with Harry potter, you might have gotten me kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch team, but you will never be a witch!" he said and kept his glare on her a moment more than necessary then turned and exited the hall leaving Hermione to sit back down and enjoy her dinner in peace as a smile erupted on her face. She would have to thank McGonagall.

--

Hermione sat at the back of the class sneezing as Professor Flitwick began to explain their homework. The weather was getting to her, spending all her free time in the freezing cold polishing the enemy's brooms so they could place their pompous arses on them.

"ACHOOO!" Hermione sneezed hard into her hand and blew her nose with the fourteenth tissue.

"Miss Granger will you please go to the Hospital wing," he repeated as Hermione smiled weakly and shook her head "I can go later, I don't want to miss the homework," she said weakly as she felt herself shiver.

"I will give it to Harry, now go." the man said happily but in a stern voice.

Hermione nodded glumly as she heard the Slytherin's snicker, she grabbed her bag and exited the classroom.

--

"It's just a cold," Hermione said as she sat on a bed in the Hospital Wing sipping at a blue goopy mixture.

"My, my miss Granger, I thought you were smarter than that," Madam Pomfrey said. "You need to stop staying out in the cold for so long, the weather seems to have a big impact on you," she said "I shall have a word with Professor Snape," she said kindly "On the account that you drink that," she said smiling at the potion.

Hermione smiled gratefully as she began to guzzle the liquid.

--

Hermione recovered from the cold and things were looking up as Malfoy was still banned from the team and she had time to study rather than waste her energy slaving over the Slytherins brooms. Malfoy held his tongue (Most of the time) while around her, Harry and Ron refused to leave her side and the nights in the library couldn't have been more peaceful.

"Hermione can you please help me?" Ron begged as the trio sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire.

"No Ronald, I helped you last time." she replied

"Oh please…last time I promise," he begged.

"You said that too," she said laughing as she held out her hand and Ron smiled as he passed her his parchment and quill.

"If im ever rude to you again…"

"Ill know your back to normal." she sighed as she began to scribble down notes.

Ron sighed and glanced at Harry who had the Marauders map in front of him and was frowning. "What's up mate?"

Harry looked up almost startled. "Nothing, just watching Malfoy," she sighed and folded up the paper and pocked it.

"He hasn't said anything to you lately has he?" Ron asked Hermione who surprisingly had already finished his homework and had laid it in front of him.

"Not yet," she replied "I just snapped, i'm sick of the name calling, and i'm sick of being accused of having a relationship with you two," she said "Not that I don't love you both, just not in that way…"

"No, i'm glad you did," Harry said, "Someone needed to put Malfoy in his place, I tell you the first chance I get to rip his guts out I will take it,"

Hermione smiled "At least you have a good chance of winning the Quidditch house cup, I mean if Slytherin doesn't have a seeker doesn't that mean they can't play?"

"No, they can play, they just have a substitute, but your right, Smith isn't as good," Harry agreed.

"Yeah well if he does start again, you only have to say..." Ron said as he punched his left palm with his right fist.

Hermione smiled gratefully as Harry nodded. "Thanks, but im a big girl now, I can look after myself."

"We know," Harry said, his emerald eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "But we worry,"

"And we would do anything to keep you safe." Ron added.

Hermione yawned, she was exhausted "I love you two." she smiled as she crawled over to each of them and kissed them on the cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you," she yawned again, as she got up off the floor "But I have to turn in or I won't be able to get up in the morning," she smiled as she walked towards the steps to the girl's dorms "Night Harry, night Ron."

Both boy's cheeks turned slightly crimsion "Night 'Mione," they replied as she disappeared from sight.

Malfoy might have Snape on his side, he might have his two cronies, his pug-faced girlfriend, his deatheater dad, and his good looks… but he would never have what Hermione had. She had friends who loved her for who she was, teachers who liked her because she worked hard, not because she was related and parents who loved her for who she was.

Besides, the biggest thing that all Slytherin's lacked. A heart.

_Draco Malfoy will be on his own one day…I wonder what he will do then…_

Hermione fell asleep dreaming about Malfoy, and how one day she would make him pay and apologize for being such a prick to her and her friends. Prehaps he would see the error of his ways on his own...One-day maybe…but not in this life…that was just... impossible.

--

-- TBC...

--

**_A/N Reviews appreciated! whatever you think just write it! x x_**


	2. I can't, I won't, I refuse

****

**_JUST a little joke before we begin..._**

**A panda walks into a bar, sits down and orders a sandwich. He eats, pulls out a gun and shoots the waiter dead. As the panda stands up to go, the bartender shouts, "Hey! Where are you going? You just shot my waiter and you didn't pay for the food."  
The panda yells back, "Hey, man, I'm a panda. Look it up!"  
The bartender opens his dictionary to _panda_: "A tree-climbing mammal of Asian origin, characterized by distinct black and white colouring. Eats shoots and leaves."**

**A/N IT STARTS OFF SLOW. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER THOUGH I WISH I OWNED ONE DANIEL RADLCLIFFE AND ONE TOM FELTON :D THEN AGAIN, DONT WE ALL?. ENJOY!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Holidays at the burrow:**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"_OH MY GOD HARRY, RON LOOK!" Hermione screamed with delight as the letter that she was holding in front of her was written in gold ink. _

"_WHAT, WHAT?" Ron and Harry both came running into the room petrified that she was in trouble only to find she was grinning at them as she pinned her head girl badge to her jacket. _

"_Bloody hell Hermione, we thought you had seen a deatheater," Ron said as he placed his hand on his heart and slunk into a chair. _

"_Congratulations 'M__ione," Harry said sitting next to her, "We always knew you would get it,"_

"_Yeah, mine came this morning…" Ron said glumly "Mums so proud." he added looking down. _

"_Oh you'll be fine Ronald, I'll be there as well," she grinned. _

"_Mmm…" _

"_What about you Harry?"_

"_Quidditch captain." Harry said smartly as Ron beamed at him._

"_Best one yet!" Hermione agreed. _

"_OH good, you're all up!" Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen smiling widely at the three. "Congratulations Hermione dear, i'm sure you and Ron will be fabulous heads," she said smiling proudly at her son, whom she noticed wasn't wearing his badge. _

"_Ronald, why arn't you weraring it__?" _

"_I don't need to__ mum, i'm not there yet," he said as kindly as he could without the spitefulness showing._

_Mrs __Weasley smiled again and nodded "You should be proud Ronald, that's all my boys have been heads now!, How about I make you all a big breakfast, then you can go and pack your trunks up." _

"_That would be lovely Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied. _

"_Yeah, thanks." Harry added and Ron just nodded glumly. _

_--_

"_I hope M__alfoy doesn't come back this year," Hermione said as she shut the lid of her trunk and sat on it. "Bloody Slytherin brat," she hissed "I'd be happy to put him in his grave, and his father for that matter." _

"_Me too," Harry agreed. "Things will be okay, I think. I mean, you and Ron will be on rounds and Malfoy will be too busy recruiting the other Slytherins for Voldemort. Something tells me this year is going to be a calm one…at least until the war begins."_

--

The train ride was a quiet one, the sweet trolley had come around as it had every year and the boys who were like big brothers to her made light convocation trying desperatly to avoid talking about the ministry and their lack of action against voldemort. Malfoy however, was nowhere to been seen and turned up at the feast half an hour late looking rather pleased with himself. Dumbledore announced the prefects, heads, and new teachers and then they were all sent to bed.

--

**_Hogwarts:_**

Hermione sighed as she glanced down at her book in the library and remembered Harry's words.

"_This year is going to be a calm one."_

The Gryffindor then began to giggle, since when was a year at Hogwarts a calm one?

A cold voice came from behind her, which made her stop.

"What's so funny mudblood? Worked out how to use a hairbrush?, simple isnt it." Draco glared at her as she shut her book and got up.

"Spying on me now Malfoy, I had no idea you were that fond of me," she said smiling at him then turned from the blonde wizard and walked out with her head held high before he had time to think of a comeback.

Draco stood still with his arms crossed over his chest, that mudblood was going to pay for getting him kicked off the team.

--

"OI WATCH IT!" Draco yelled at the person who had just run into him.

Hermione fell to the floor with a thud along with the books she was holding scattered across the floor in all different directions. She looked up at the person whom she had knocked over to find Malfoy was glaring at her. Hermione collected her books and stood up. "Im sorry." she said coldly.

"Course you are!" Draco threw his hands in the air. "I have to burn these clothes now. Do you know how expensive they are? Italian silk!" he exclaimed

"Im sorry alright!" Hermione shouted back as his blue eyes met with hers brown.

"Stupid girl!" he hissed

Hermione pushed past him, anger flaring inside her, fighting to come out.

Draco scowled after her.

_--_

"I hate him, I hate him so much!" Hermione ranted as she flopped onto the sofa in the Gryffindor coming room where lavender and Ginny were watching Harry play chess with Ron.

"What's he done now?" Harry asked as he moved his queen.

"He's still breathing!" she hissed.

"That can be rearranged," Ron, said looking at her, "You only have to say…"

Hermione sighed as she massaged her temples "No, don't worry, let's just forget about Ferret and go and enjoy our dinner, you coming?" Hermione said as she got up.

"Yeah." the boys chimed as they vacated the chess set and walked down with her into the Great hall.

"Im starving!" Ron said as he sat down and began to pile a bit of everything onto his plate.

"Mmm." Hermione agreed as she sat between the boys and before she had a mouthful of potato in her mouth professor Dumbledore was standing up clapping his hands for silence.

"What now?" Ron mumbled.

"I hope you are enjoying your year so far," Dumbledore began

"Not likely with Snape still teaching here," Ron mumbled and Harry nodded.

"As you are no doubtfully aware, the Halloween ball is drawing near…prefects will be taking dancing lessons,"

"Fantastic…" Hermione whispered sarcastically.

"However this year I have decided that there is too much house rivalry and therefore you shall not be allowed to attend the ball with another from your own house." Dumbledore finished as the Great hall erupted with angry protests and glares.

"Then were not going," Ron nudged Harry.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed and the hall silenced once more, "I understand that you will not like my decision, but if however you do agree... I shall reward you…"

"Reward us?" Harry raised and eyebrow at Hermione who shrugged.

"…with 50 house points each." he said proudly.

The hall was filled with whispering from all four tables as the students discussed Dumbledore proposition with each other.

"I could ask Cho..." Harry mumbled so quietly Ron missed it.

"Didn't think Dumbledore was the type to blackmail," Ron said as he stuffed another mouthful of food into his mouth and Hermione began to push hers around the plate.

"He is right though, I mean I never talk to the Hufflepuffs and as for the Slytherins…"

"That's because the Hufflepuff's are as thick as wooden planks," Ron said loud enough for a few of them to turn around and glare at him.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped horrified, "You can't say that, what I was saying was I've never spent time with them, not that I didn't like them,"

"Who in their right mind would want to go with a Slytherin?" Harry chipped in. "Every single one of them is lined up to become a deatheater, I might as well do myself a favor and kill them all now, saves the wait…"

Hermione felt sorry for Harry, his nightmares, according to Ron were not a pretty sight. He had heard the prophecy and he still lived in fear of Voldemort. "I don't think I'll be going then," Hermione said finally and the boys looked at her with fright.

"But you have to go! Not only because…B-because you're a prefect but because we can't go if your not there…" Ron stammered.

Hermione had temporarily forgotten she would have to take dancing lessons. Dancing was definitely not one of her strong points. Worse yet Malfoy would be there watching her the whole time…

"If I could have your attention again?" Dumbledore said again now standing up. "The heads of house's and I have decided among ourselves the prefect dancing partners, this person will also be your partner for the night." he said and peered down at the parchment in his hand.

--

**Cho**** Chang from Ravenclaw and Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff**

**Terry Boot from R****avenclaw and Tracy Davis from Slytherin.**

**Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor.**

**And, last**** but not least Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. **

**--**

"Thank you and enjoy your meal!" he said and sat back down.

Hermione's mouth fell open as the thought of being paired up with Malfoy gave her the urge to vomit.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked as he shook her arm lightly.

Hermione realized her mouth was open and she quickly shut it before smiling weakly at Harry. "Im fine…" she mumbled

The boys were lost for words; it didn't get any worse than Malfoy…

"Im not doing it, theres no way im dancing with that insufferable, intolerable, stuck- up,_ git!"_ she said firmly "I won't, can't, decline, reject, _refuse_, to dance or be within eighteen inches of the bastard."

"Oh that wasn't a very nice thing to say was it Granger?" a cold voice said from behind her and Hermione stiffened as she turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Want me to carry on?" she threatened, "I could always repeat what I did to you last month, I'd be happy to knock those teeth out,"

Draco raised an eye brow "Well im sure we will have plenty of time to insult each other and sort out your anger issues during practice," he smirked " And don't forget we have rounds tonight, eight-thirty, the library," he said "Don't be late, I don't need another reason to hate you." And he turned and left as if he had rehearsed the whole thing.

"I am NOT dancing with you Malfoy!" she yelled after him.

--

Hermione sat by the fire with her legs crossed, her head tilted to one side and rested on her left hand as she read her book in peace until Ron came and sat next to her and all previous concentration was lost.

"Hermione…"

"..."

"Don't do that Ronald! It's so irritating, if you want to say something then just say it!" she almost yelled.

Ron turned a faint shade of red and cleared his throat. "You will be careful when you're with Malfoy tonight," he said

"Im always careful, they don't call me the smartest witch of my age for nothing." she answered.

"I know, but this is Malfoy were talking about…I'd be happy to swap rounds with you…you could have mine which are tomorrow night, at least then you will be with Terry Boot,"

Hermione looked up and smiled at him "Thank you for the offer but I don't think its a good idea, at least I can ignore the snide comments, you and him would be at each others throats straight away,"

Ron nodded and shrugged "Well let me just remind you that I wasn't the one who punched him,"

Hermione giggled and put down her book. "True…"

"Harry what's your best memory?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

Harry looked started as he looked up from the charms homework he was doing to find Hermione and Ron were sat together near the fire. A few minutes could not hurt and his eyes were killing him. "Not sure…probably the day I got my Hogwarts letter, the day I met Ron and the time you took all the blame for us being in the girls loo's when the troll decided it wanted to smash them up." He said still thinking "I've had so many good and utterly crazy times with you two, I just don't have a favourite." he said smiling as the fire was nice and warm against his back.

Hermione smiled as she lent against the bottom of the sofa and laughed, "We have had some rather life-threatening and loopy times haven't we. What about you Ron?"

The red head wrinkled his nose as he thought hard while he fiddled with his school trousers, which were fraying around the pocket. "The time Moody turned Malfoy into a Ferret," Ron decided nodding "The amazing bouncing Ferret," he recorded dubbing him.

The three burst out into fits of laughter. "Yes that was hilarious," Harry agreed. "What about you then Hermione?" Harry asked, "What's yours?"

"Umm…definitely receiving my Hogwarts letter, I thought I was dreaming when the letter said I was a witch. Meeting you two…," she flashed a grin at Ron who smiled back. "If I remember correctly the two of you were surrounded in every candy there was on that trolley and you Ron had a mouth full of chocolate frog as you tried to introduce yourself," she broke down into giggles again "Oh and the time me and Harry saved Sirius," she said and winked at Harry.

Harry understood what she meant and smiled back.

"Am I missing something…?" Ron said as the two started to laugh.

"No…" Hermione said innocently "Oh and the time Victor asked me to the Yule ball." she sighed "I do miss him…"

Ron grimaced at the thought, if only he had mustered up the courage to ask her himself before the Bulgarian prat had…

"Oh Merlin, look at the time!" Hermione said jumping to her feet and smoothing down her skirt and rolling the sleeves of her blouse a little further up her arm. "I have to spend an hour with him and I don't want it to start off badly," she said

"With a bit of luck he won't show up." Harry said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Ron asked seriously.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine, if he starts I'll turn him back into a white fluff ball," she said smiling at the thought "I'll see you both in the morning," she said, slipped out of the portrait hole and began to make her way hastily down to the library.

--

--

--

**_A/N reviews are appreciated! look forward to insults and more fighting in the next chapter... :)_**


	3. Jealous?

**_A/N Sorry this chapter took time to write up, I've been busy packing for when i move back to the UK :) Enjoy!_**

--

--

--

**JEALOUS?**

**--**

The corridors were rather dim and the charmed torches on the walls didn't help much. However, Hermione could still see a tall blonde boy leaning up against the wall staring into space with his hands in his pockets and his famous Slytherin smirk on his face as she walked up to him smiling.

"What you so happy about? Weasley finally won the lottery?"

Her smile faded. "Look _Ferret_, I don't want to be here as much as you, so just shut your mouth and we can get it over with." Hermione said then walked off in front of him.

"What ever you say Mudblood," Draco shrugged as he walked next to her.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked hurt.

"Because that's your name, you're a filthy muggleborn, with dirty blood, you're a mud-blood," he repeated as if it was the easiest question ever asked.

"Im no different to you, just because my parents aren't wizards and their not deatheaters." she said and Draco shot her a glare.

"We are _nothing_ alike Granger, you repulse me,"

Hermione laughed bitterly "The feelings mutual,"

"…"

"How old are you now Granger? Is using a hairbrush not something you learn in muggle-land?" Draco asked eyeing her hair as if it were moldy food.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she asked offensively

"What isn't?" Draco said seriously "It's brown and curly and all over the place. You look like a rag doll."

"Oh and I suppose you prefer greasy, black hair like pug-faced Parkinson?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows at him.

Draco cringed at the mention of her name.

"…"

Hermione rounded around a corner when a crack came from behind her and she clung to Draco's arm before she saw a squirrel jump out one of the windows.

"Get off me!" he hissed at her as she shook himself free from her grasp

Hermione had her wand raised high, not noticing where her hand was she pulled it away apologetically and began to walk again.

"Look Granger I know you want me, so just admit it and I can tell you that Im not interested and we can get on." he said running his hand through his hair.

"It was a squirrel, I didn't know," she mumbled then gathered her courage and stopped walking "I hate you Malfoy. I seriously wish you would just crawl back under the rock you came from and died," she said seriously "I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole." She said feeling her temper rise.

Draco laughed bitterly then started to walk towards Hermione, which made her step back until she was pressed hard up against the wall. Their eyes met and his hands were on the wall above her head. "You know you want me Granger, and who could blame you," he smirked as she struggled underneath him.

"Get over yourself!" she growled and reached for her wand but Malfoy grabbed her wrist.

"Don't mess with me Granger, you will seriously regret it," he said dangerously low before stepping back and walking on.

Hermione's straightened her robe and caught up with him "You know your going to turn out just like your father, a heartless. Selfish, self-centered, power-crazy, deatheater, I spose four out of five isnt bad,"

Draco glared at her "You want to watch what you're saying," he growled

"Why?" Hermione said, "Afraid I might be saying the truth, afraid I might hit a nerve and make you cry?" she teased. "Oh no I forgot Malfoys don't cry, can't cry, because they have no nerves, no feelings, no _heart._"

"That was the way I was brought up," Draco mumbled but Hermione caught it and snorted.

"I bet my grades that you will become a deatheater as soon as you get the offer," she said.

"I will never join Voldemort; I will not be his lap dog!"

"Oh you wait Malfoy, you wait, you'll go crawling to him on your hands and knees _begging_ for the dark mark." she replied knowingly.

"I won't," he growled.

"You will. You would do anything to please daddy."

"Shut it!" Draco warned her glaring into her brown eyes as they both stood in the middle of the hallway, eyes flashing dangerously in the dark.

"Why not Draco? You cannot call that filth a dad, as far as I've seen; he has not once said anything nice to you or even smiled your way! He will force you to serve Voldemort," she said rather angrily towards him, not noticing she had called him Draco.

"I don't take sides, I belong to no one, and I do not do other peoples bidding!" he growled

"You will, you can't help yourself, I actually feel sorry for you Malfoy," Hermione said putting her hand on her heart.

"Because even though I might die in this war, even though I can sense that my time with Harry and Ron is limited, at least when I die I will have year's worth of memories, of people who loved me and cared for me, friends who stuck with me till the end and parents who loved me." Tears were brimming in her eyes.

Something hit home. She was right, the _mudblood_ was right, he did not have any real friends and his mother and father were not interested in his life. "Why don't you just shut it? He growled, "Just fucking shut the hell up Granger!" he yelled moving closer to her so he was right up in her face.

"Im right though. You know I am." she replied, her courage dangerously increasing.

"Bloody Potter, thinks he can save the world from Voldemort, thinks he's special because he has a scar on his head, because he was Gryffindor seeker in his first year, thinks he's oh-so-talented because he survived the triwizard tournament," Draco snarled. "Fucking Weasley, who is as poor as a dormouse but manages to have loving friends and a loving family. And then theres you," he glared.

She could feel his breath on her face and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"The bushy-haired. Mudblood, Gryffindor, smart as an encyclopedia and dictionary rolled into one, has family and friends who adore her, Knows every spell ever created and still managed to date a famous seeker!" he finished stepping away from her leaving her wide eyed and feeling sorry for him.

"Well theres something I'd never hear, your jealous of Harry potter, Ron Weasley and_ the Mudblood_…" Hermione replied

Draco tightened his grip on his wand "I am not!"

"Well that's what you just said. And for your information, even thought it really is none of your business, I don't have much of a family anymore," she said not telling him anything more.

"What does that mean?" he said watching her carefully as she wiped away her tears.

"It means just that Malfoy! I don't have any contact what so ever with my family, im on my own, got it!" she yelled and walked on.

Draco followed her.

"…"

the silence between them was unusual and lasted well over twenty minutes, Hermione hated the boy whom was walking beside her, yet she could almost feel the emotions radiating off him. "We don't hate you Malfoy," she said lowering her tone. " We have to be cautious of you, you say your not in league with Voldemort but you still are Lucius Malfoy's son and we don't trust you, if you left us alone and tried to be civil we might get on." she said as Draco snorted.

"…"

"What are we going to do about the Halloween ball?" she asked changing subjects.

"I assumed the word ball meant we dressed up and danced." He smirked. "You knowing the dictionary off by heart should know that."

"You know I didn't mean that. No, I meant how, I don't think I can dance with you, not with the way you are."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you're a right stuck-up, insufferable, brat," she said coldly.

"Ouch," Malfoy replied "Well its simple then…" he smirked "You and your little friends will just have to be nicer to me so I don't have a reason to talk to you." he said smirking.

Hermione stared at him and let out a small bitter laugh "You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" she said in disbelief. "Do you need me to repeat it?" she growled

"You never just shut up do you?" Draco hissed at her as he strained his ears, clasped his hand around her mouth before she could think of a comeback, and pulled her into a dark corner.

"Lucius this is nor the time nor the place." Dumbledore said sternly but still in his understanding voice.

"I will expect my son to be back when I send for him, his service to the dark lord is not negotiable," Lucius said as then walked away, straight past them.

Draco stiffened as Hermione pressed her back firmly into his chest as she looked up at him with sorrow and concern filling her chocolate brown eyes.

Why were those eyes suddenly having and impact on him?

"Draco?" she whispered

Draco watched his father go and Dumbledore walk away before he pulled away from her and carried on down the corridor.

"Draco?" she asked again running up to him.

The blonde wizard turned around, his eyes filled with worry. "You heard none of that Granger, you repeat that to anyone and I _will _kill you," he vowed.

"I won't," she almost whispered and without daring to say another word, they both finished their rounds.

It was going to be a quiet year indeed.

--

--

--

**_A.N Reviews Appreciated! Whatever you think write it 3_**


	4. HUH?

_**A/N i do not own Harry Potter, I own this story. Sorry for the lame title. Enjoy!! And please review! :)**_

**_HUH??_**

--

--

--

"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout was standing behind all the plants at the end of the table.

"The cry of a mandrake is fatal when they are full-grown. Babies will not kill you, but it will knock you out for several hours. These need to be cared for carefully, for when they are fully mature, they make a powerful restorative." Hermione said proudly.

"Correct! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" she said "Now ear muffs on, I know it's been a while since you have re-potted mandrakes but I do not want a repeat performance from you Mr Longbottom. Flaps tight down and begin," she said putting on her own and with a nod of her head, the whole class secured and yanked theirs out of the pot.

Hermione scrunched up her nose as the ugly little baby was screaming at her until she dumped it into another pot and began to pile soil in to its mouth. The Slytherin opposite her had not once glared at her nor made a snide remark, he had completely ignored her. His blonde hair seemed to be shinier than usual and the expression on his face was one that sent jolts through Hermione's stomach. She had not told Harry or Ron what she had heard. She would keep Malfoy's secret. However, she still felt sorry for him.

'_You should just leave him to it Hermione'_

The voice in the back of her head was nagging at her again.

_I cant, I know whom and what he is but just look at him, he does not want what his father wants. Does he?_

_Its not your problem Hermione, leave him to it, he is big enough to sort himself out._

_Maybe you are right..._

Hermione sighed, pulled another mandrake out of a plant pot, and re-homed it into another. She glanced around at the table to see Neville was swaying on the spot and Harry was helping Ron get his finger back from the screaming baby.

"AHHHHH!" Lavender let out a shriek so loud it matched that of the mandrake she was holding up in the air in front of her.

The class all looked at her with shock, as her mandrake was no longer screaming at her; instead, it looked at her with wide black eyes. The fuss Lavender appeared to be making turned out to be all about a worm. The whole class erupted with laughter and finished off their own before gathering their bags and walking back up to the castle.

"Did you see her face?" Ron said still red faced from lack of air.

"I did." Harry said grinning at Hermione who was still smiling at the two.

"Lavender Brown, scared of worms, and mandrakes shut up if you scream back at them loud enough, you learn something new everyday." Hermione giggled as she bent down to retrieve the book that she had just dropped when a certain someone's foot was now holding it in place.

"You sure do Granger," a cold voice came from above Hermione and she looked up to meet cold blue and grey eyes.

Blaise Zabini walked up beside his best mate and looked down at the mudblood who was glaring up at them. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind watching. "So Granger what you doing down there? Licking Potters feet now are we?" he said rising and eyebrow at her smirking.

"I can think of something else Granger would like to lick," Malfoy snickered as her cheeks began to turn bright red with anger.

Hermione snatched her book from underneath his foot and stood up, glaring.

"Is Potter a better shag?" he said "If you ever need a change you know where I am," he winked and dodged the jinxes that the three were all shooting at him.

"Drop dead!" Hermione hissed at him, gaining an audience.

"Say that again mudblood and you _will_ regret it." Draco snarled back.

"Im not scared of you Malfoy, if anything at all, I pity you," she spat at him then turned her back on the Slytherins before she broke their necks.

--

"You could just say you're ill, I think ive got some of Fred and Georges puking pasties upstairs," Ron said.

"I cant, I don't have a choice, I have to go,"

"What's so bad about it?" Harry asked and the two stared at their friend blankly.

"What's so bad? What's...?" Hermione said in disbelief "This is Draco Malfoy were talking about, just so your clear on that, and I have to hold his _hand_ and be face to face with him while we dance!" she said burring her head in her hands "What is not so bad about that?" then throwing her hands up into the air.

"Mione, the teachers will be there, he cant do anything, yes, I admit him touching you is a nasty thing to have to endure, but if he steps over the line just say and I'll find him a hole in the ground." Harry said.

Hermione sighed and Ron patted her back awkwardly. "I had better go and get ready then." she mumbled and walked up into her dorm.

Her wardrobe seemed to be filled with sensible clothing; Professor McGonagall had asked the girls to wear a dress and the boys to wear black trousers and a white shirt.

Where was she going to get a dress?

Ginny.

--

"I need a dress," Hermione said sitting on the bed.

The red head smiled as she rooted through her own clothes until she pulled out a sensible v-neck, lilac dress that ended at her knees.

"Dancing lessons?" Ginny asked assuming by the look on her friends face.

A depressed sigh and a curt nod said it all.

Hermione looked at it for a moment before talking it and dressing in the bathroom. She emerged with a weak smile on her face as she grasped up the black high-heeled shoes.

"Oh Hermione! It's lovely!" Ginny said sitting on her bed "You have to wear it!"

Hermione twisted on the spot and watched it wrap its self around her legs then twirl out again. "So I look okay? Not too...revealing?"

"No, its perfect," Ginny said smiling as she looked at her watch "I know he's a right self-centred pig, but if you can get through this lesson that only leaves you two dance lessons to go," she said walking over to her calendar. "Look, I worked it out; from today that leaves eight days until the dance,"

Hermione's spirits raised a little. "Or I could always just stay up here with you, if McGonagall comes looking you can tell her that im in bed with a terrible headache and it's my time of the month and I _can't possibly_ dance,"

Ginny giggled and pulled her up off the bed "Since when were you a skiver?"

"Since I was told I had to dance with Ferret," Hermione mumbled as the Wesley pushed her out the door.

"Just go, get it over with, then when it's over come and find me," she said smiling.

Hermione sighed, "Thanks for the dress, I'll see you later then..."

"Okay." Ginny replied and watched Hermione leave before shutting the door.

--

The hall was dark, lit up with candles to try to set the mood and everyone seemed to be in the required clothing and standing with their partners. Minerva was calling out the names and Hermione stood hidden behind the entrance door hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

"Planning on standing there the whole lesson?" Draco said coldly form behind her.

Hermione spun around clutching her chest "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. "And as a matter of fact, yes I was."

"Did you know were being graded on this?" Draco said smartly

Hermione looked into his glassy eyes and raised an eyebrow "What reason do I have to believe you on that?" she asked

"You don't."

"..."

"Fine, have it your way Granger, fail for all I care." Malfoy said holding up his hands then walking into the hall.

The brunette sighed and followed him, much to her dismay she saw Malfoy smirk at her. Oh how she despised that smirk. What she would not give to wipe it off his snotty, pureblood face...

"I knew it, the day you don't turn up to class ill worry," he drawled

"You worry?" she laughed bitterly "And about a mudblood too."

"It was figure of speech Granger," he replied coldly then looked at her dress "You look like a girl Granger." he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes "You only just noticed? Besides dont you _dare_ try and be nice to me after what you said earlier."

"Hmm, well you always have those lovely feminine parts of yours covered up." he teased ignoring her and watched her blush with a mixture of fury and flattery.

_She is so cute when she does that.................cute? _

_Did he just pay me a compliment?_

"Now were all here please stand close together, girls place one hand in your partners and the other on their shoulder, boys the other hand on her waist." McGonagall interrupted their train of thought

Hermione tensed as he put his hand firmly on her waist and took her hand in his, which to her surprise was warm and fitted nicely into hers.

"Good, good, now," she flicked he wand and some slow music began. "It is fairly simple. Left forward, right back. Repeat this twice," she said "Then boys spin your partner out slowly... LEFT SIDE MR WEASLEY! Then twirl your partner in and pull them close into your chest."

Hermione did as required but felt her heart rate quicken and her face burn as she was now in Malfoys arms and staring into his troubled orbs. Lucky for her it was dark.

"Now, I know this is a slow dance, but it only lasts seven minutes and the quicker we get it learnt the sooner it will end on the night, we only have three attempts at this so PAY ATTENTION!" She said in her distinct Scottish accent. The music began again the longer Hermione seemed to glide around the room with Malfoy the more she noticed he had done this before. Her feet however were killing her from the high heels she was not used to and gratefully sat down when they were given a break.

"I never knew you could dance," Hermione said as Draco was rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and watching her pull off her shoes.

"You never asked." he replied coldly

_I think I liked it better when we were dancing...._

Hermione stood up as McGonagall turned the music back on. The same tune was starting to bore into her head. Walking was like stepping on fire and wasn't sure if she could face putting Ginny's heels back on, instead she walked with Draco and resumed her position.

"What?" she asked sceptically.

"You appear to be missing your shoes," Draco said amused and ready to watch her blush again the run off in embarrassment to retrieve them.

Hermione frowned "I know...im not used to walking in heels...unlike your Slytherin sluts, it's quite obvious you've done this before,"

Draco held her stare. Their eyes seemed to be the shining in the candlelight. "Mother was holding parties since before I was born, the day I could walk mother would put on her records and taught me how to dance," he replied.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, if you would care to start dancing I would be grateful," the Transfiguration teacher said, obviously stressed. Not that Hermione could blame her. She knew for a fact that most students at this school had two left feet.

"Now step to the right then the left, slowly repeat from the beginning and in the end you should find yourselves circling slowly."

This was easy! Much better than doing Harry and Rons homework. Draco Malfoy did have a heart after all; it was just hard getting it to come out.

"Terry Boot, I said the right first NOT forward!" McGonagall bellowed

"NO, NO, NO, LEFT FORWARD RIGHT BACK!"

"MR WEASLEY HOLD HER HAND! MISS CHANG IT IS NOT A RACE, SLOW DOWN! MISS DAVIS STRAIGHTEN UP!" she yelled, her face glowing an exhausted red colour that was even visible in the dark. Her gaze then turned to Draco and Hermione whom were glaring at each other but seemed to be dancing perfectly. "EXCELENT! MISS GRANGER, MR MALFOY, THIRTY POINTS EACH!" she yelled so the others shrunk in embarrassment just an inch more and then sank into a chair.

The dim lighting in the room was definitely appreciated.

Hermione let go of Draco as the music stopped and they were dismissed, he bowed and she curtsied and then they both made their way to their common rooms without another word.

_That wasent so bad..._

_No, it was just plain weird._

_It was not, I kinda liked it._

_Oh, shut up!_

_Oh, come on you enjoyed it too!_

_I enjoyed the fact that not one insult left his mouth while we were dancing._

_Im your conscience Hermione Granger, don't mess with me. _

_Fine! I enjoyed it. Slightly_

_And why did you enjoy it?_

_Because he's a really good dancer... _

_Liar._

Hermione hit her head with the palm of her hand and shook her head. She had to stop talking to herself, it was getting obsessive. Everybody knew that talking to yourself was the first sign of madness...

Her feet were still aching and by time she was showered and in her pjs, Hermione was snuggled up in bed under her covers, the moon shining through the window as her eyes became droopy and she fell into a very confusing dream...

--

--

--

**_A/N good, bad , delete? more fights? whatever you think just write it in a review, it will only take two minutes and I'll be very greatful!_**

_**just something to clear up from a review i recieved: **She is so cute when she does that...cute? **this is Draco's thoughts :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Sorry I have not updated for AGES but i have been busy packing my room up, for those who know how Chaotic moving house is, thank you for understanding. I shall not have the internet for a while therefor this chapter is as long as I could make it and I hope to update soon, possibly two weeks.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!!! **_

_**I'm still looking for a beta!**_

_**I cant think of a title, if you come up with one put it with the review! thanks**_

_**Okay then, here it goes... Enjoy!**_

--

--

--

_Hermione was running down the corridors, her heart hammering against her chest and flushed cheeks, she was going to be late for class again..._

"_Ah Miss Granger, so good of you to join us." Snape drawled as she flushed a crimson colour and took her seat at the back. _

"_Sorry sir." she mumbled _

"_That will be four hundred points from Gryffindor, if there is a next time it will be double," he warned, his dark beetle eyes glaring at her until he began to write the potion ingredients on the black board._

_--_

"_Miss Granger will you pay attention?' McGonagall bellowed at her as if she were a naughty three year old._

"_I am," Hermione replied weakly._

"_Good, so what is the incantation for the mouse to teapot transfiguration?" _

_Hermione opened her mouth to awnser when her mind suddenly became very blank, "Ummm..." _

"_No homework for you Miss Granger," she said and dismissed the class_

_--_

"_I hate you 'Mione! I thought I loved you but now I can see who you really are, I can't believe how stupid I was!" Ron Weasley stood in front of the Gryffindor who was crying softly._

"_I don't understand, what have I __**done**__ wrong?" _

_Ron looked at her clearly disgusted "What have you __**done**__? You went and shagged Draco Malfoy is what you did!" he yelled, "I just can't believe you," he said shaking his head. "But you can count on one thing, I am not your best friend and I do not want anything to do with you. ever." he shouted at her and walked off._

_Harry was standing behind Ron, his eyes were a swirling mixture of hate, puzzlement and sympathy. Ron was his best friend and so was Hermione, but she had done something that was totally unforgivable. Therefore, he walked away from her with the fuming Weasley. _

"_I didn't! Ron! Ron please!" she called after them._

_--_

_Her chest was aching as she ran down the corridors, tears flooding her vision and not really knowing where she was going, until a figure pulled her into a cluttered closet and looked at her with bright blue and grey eyes as he held her by the shoulders._

"_Get off me!" she sobbed_

"_I can't Hermione," he replied._

"_You can and you will, I don't love you Malfoy, ive lost my best friends!" she yelled hopelessly struggling against his grip._

"_So what we did was just for show?" he asked_

"..."

"_No..." she whispered defeatidly and let him pull her into a kiss._

_--_

Hermione sat up abruptly in her bed to find it was still dark outside, her head was spinning and tears were still fresh on her cheeks. It had all felt so real... she was late for class, lost house points and no homework! What had she done with Malfoy? Surely, she didn't...

She flipped her legs over the edge of the bed sleepily and padded into the bathroom where she stepped into a hot shower, ridding her of that strange dream.

--

"Ah mudblood, I've been waiting for you," Malfoy drawled as she walked past him then felt his hand tight around her arm.

"Let me go." she growled even though inside she was relieved that her dream wasn't real.

"In a bad mood this morning?" he smirked "Weasley not enough last night?"

SMACK

Hermione's finger was now jabbing into his chest "Leave me alone, leave Ron and Harry alone, **stop** being an idiotic, selfish, **prat,** **STOP **smirking an-,

Draco grabbed hold of her wrist "Don't tell me what to do," he snarled, "Just because I was civil to you during practice doesn't mean I don't hate your guts and wish you were dead." he dropped her wrist and she glared.

"And stop breathing!" she finished then walked away from him and his enflamed red cheek.

She had to get out, she had to get away, maybe a butterbeer and a day in Honeydukes with Ron and Harry would calm her. Speaking of which when was the next Hogsmeade trip? The notice board was before her, a small sign for next weeks Hogsmeade trip was in swirly writing and beneath it on a much bigger roll of parchment was the announcement she had been waiting for since the beginning of the year.

_**Apperation lessons **_

_**If you are seventeen years of age or will turn seventeen before or on the 31st of August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apperation lessons from a ministry of magic Apperation instructor.**_

_**Please sign below if you would like to participate.**_

_**Cost:12 galleons**_

_**STARTS 14TH OF NOVEMBER**_

"FINIALLY!" Ron beamed as he scribbled down his name "I've been waiting for this notice since I was eleven,"

"It's useful, but I prefer flying," Harry said scribbling his name down under theirs.

"Well since I can't fly, apparition is the best way for me to get around," Hermione said.

"Isnt it a bit early for it though?" Hermione asked hauling her heavy bag back up her shoulder.

Harry shrugged "What with Voldemort, I think it's a good idea... OH WILL YOU GET A GRIP?" Harry shouted impatiently as Ron winced.

A loud giggling was suddenly coming from the pug-faced Slytherin as she pushed through and scribbled her name down and waited for Draco to do the same.

"Ur don't you think twelve galleons is a bit expensive for your family weasel-be? Why don't you spend it on some new robes instead?"

Rons face had turned crimson and his hands had turned into fists, it was obvious he was going to lunge at Malfoy and knock seven bells out of him. Hermione held onto his arm tightly and Harry took the other before it was too late. "Don't Ron," Hermione whispered. "It's not worth the agro,"

Draco Malfoy sneered as he folded his arms across his chest as if bored. "Then again scarhead, it would probably be a benefit for you, I expect playing a game of cat and mouse with the dark lord will be fun,"

Harrys jaw clenched.

Ron glared and clenched his fists making his knuckles go white.

Hermione's hand tightened around her wand.

"Id stop now if I were you," Hermione growled.

"Well your not." Pansy cut in, her eyes becomming hard, black swirls.

Draco smirked at Pansy who was standing beside him and then at Zabini and Nott whom were also bearing the famous Slytherin smirk. "Why should I mudblood? Im having _such _fun."

"You're just jealous," Hermione said, her Gryffindor pride suddenly returning and making her step closer to Malfoy with her chin up.

Malfoy scoffed "Of whom? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself, or were you talking about Weasley? Nothing to be jealous of there. No brains, to money, a porky mother, useless father, a pathetic excuse for being pureblood..."

Hermione cut him off as she pointed her wand at him and bellowed the jinx "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Malfoys body fell limp and she held her wand up to the other Slytherins whom gasped in horror, signaling not to move. She walked beside the stiff body and kicked him hard in the side, causing him to yelp but remain vertical on the floor. "I suppose you think were jealous of you? A stuck-up, lonely, selfish, mummy's boy, brat of a wizard. You want a fight Malfoy, then a fight I'll give, even till the death. You can hide behind Voldemort all you want but be sure of this. You will die, by my hands or those of the Order, you will die a very painful death Draco Malfoy." she snarled and spat on his face.

"Miss Granger! What have you done?" professor McGonagall came trotting down the hallway. Her robes billowing behind her as she performed the counter jinx on the blonde and looked up at Hermione with positively furious eyes. "Explain."

"Theres nothing to say professor. He insulted my friends and my blood. He got what he deserved." and with that she turned sharply on her heel and walked away with her head held high, despite the fact her teacher was ordering her to stop and she knew she would get detention for it.

--------

"Ah good you're all here!" Professor Flitwick was standing in the great hall which had been cleared of the tables. "Please take your positions and we shall start where we left off,"

Hermione had not bothered to change clothing; she had taken off her cloak, rolled up her sleeves and waited for malfoy who was walking towards her looking rather angry with her. "Oh dear, did I upset you? Poor little Ferret." she teased with a devilish smile on her lips.

Draco grabbed hold of her as the music started and bend his head down so he could whisper to her and not be seen by Flitwick. "Stop now Granger, quit while you're ahead, you know you're fighting a loosing battle. I always win,"

"And left, one two three, and back, right one two three, and forward then back, that's it!" Flitwick cheered.

Hermione was surprisingly still smiling at him "I never quit Malfoy; you of all people should know that,"

"So you meant what you said?" he replied also smirking now.

"Every word. Just you wait till this party is over then I will make you wish you were never born,"

"Is that so?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You bet your straight nose it is," she replied with hate evident in her voice.

Draco spund Hermione out and let go of her hand, causing her to go crashing to the floor. _ow ow_ Hermione glared at the arse standing over her and fought back tears which were a result of the bruises she could feel forming.

"Ill look forward to it." he smirked then yanked her back up to his height.

Both glared at each other for the remainder of the lesson, warm, caramel brown eyes hammering into cold, blue and grey orbs. Hermione was the first to let go of his hand when the music stopped, she hastily grabbed her cloak and walked out of the hall.

_Draco Malfoy wants a fight, then a fight he'll get, after this he'll learn the two most dangerous words known to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger. _

_Hermione Granger wants to fight with the Draco Malfoy... oh this is going to be fun. Granger will soon learn the most powerful words known to the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy. _

"Hermione are you feeling OK?" Harry asked, as she appeared to be pushing her food around the plate with force. "Whatever's bothering you then I think you should tell us before you scratch the pattern off the plate," he smiled.

Hermione dropped her fork and it landed on the table with a clatter. "Nothings wrong Harry, seriously I've never felt better," she smiled

Harry smiled back but he wasn't buying it. Ron appeared at the table and hastily began to pile his own plate with a bit of everything that was on offer.

"Hi,"

"Hi Ron," Harry and Hermione both chimed in monotone.

"That was bloody brilliant what you did to Malfoy," Ron carried on "Surprised McGonagall didn't give you detention for rest of the month, you got some guts Mione. Not listening to teachers anymore?"

Hermione shrugged "I respect McGonagall and she gave me a warning, but im not a first year anymore, im sick of the way he treats us and if me ignoring rules for a bit is what it takes for him to stop, then so be it."

A small first year walked up to Harry and tapped him gently on the shoulder. The girl appeared to be holding a photo cutting of Harry, obviously from the daily prophet.

"Um, can I help?" Harry asked

The little girl smiled and handed him her quill and the clipping "c-could y-you p-p-please sign this f-for me?" she stuttered, her cheeks turning pink.

Harry smiled and began to sign the moving picture, he had to admit he did look rather handsome in this one, hopefully Ginny would see that too. "There," he smiled handing it back, the little girl skipped off, a big smile plastered to her face as she showed her friends.

"Ah Potter I see your giving out autographs now," Malfoy drawled, his two cronies standing behind him snickering.

"Why don't you go and play with your little deatheater friends?" Hermione growled at him, eyes narrowing.

Draco smirked and looked at Crabbe and Goyle "No, we don't want to leave yet boys, do we?"

The two shook their heads obediently.

"You're not welcome here," she snarled

"I think you'll find _your_ not welcome here mudblood." He replied and smirked as Ron and Harry both stood up abruptly.

"Shut it Malfoy-"Harry growled

"Or you'll find your pureblood face smashed in beyond repair," Ron threatened curling his hands into fists.

"Oh look Granger; you got your boyfriends sticking up for you?" Malfoy teased as he glanced over at the staff table.

Ron lunged at Malfoy and began to smash his face in while cursing at him loudly. Hermione tried her best to pull him off the blonde who was now a red head. "Ron he's not worth it!" she shouted. Harry was pulling at his arms but to no avail.

Most of the great hall had gathered around now and were gasping at every blow Ron gave Malfoy although most were smiling and cheering Ron on.

"Weasley off NOW!" Snape bellowed and wrenched him up by the scruff of his robes. "Detention Saturday."

Hermione stepped closer to Snape "It was my fault sir, I started the fight, punish me sir," Hermione said bravely looking into his heartless black eyes.

Snape raised an eyebrow "Miss Granger, you seem to have an issue with Mr Malfoy-"

"Well if he just stopped breathing that would solve it," she said and the hall stifled laughs.

"-However Mr Weasley was involved, therefore you shall both be in my office, 10 am sharp." and he pulled Draco up and walked from the hall with the bloodied Slytherin.

Hermione turned to face Ron "Scourgify" she muttered and the blood vanished "Are you ok?"

Ron half smiled as he was still fuming. "Much better, although I think Ill have some nasty bruises,"

Hermione smiled and Harry chuckled "So will Malfoy," she smiled and held his arm as the three walked past the students and walked back up to the common room "Maybe even a few broken teeth, you never know maybe his precious face will be scarred for life!"

"You did give him a pretty good punching mate," Harry smiled and clapped Ron on the back.

"It was nothing, he got what he deserved, and I can't stand it when he calls you that,"

Hermione shrugged "Im used to it now," she lied.

"Mione, we are you best friends and we know you better than anyone, you shouldn't be used to it, you should treated better than that."

"Thanks, but maybe I am just a filthy little mudblood. Maybe I should just go back home..." she sighed seriously considering it.

"No way! And don't you ever call yourself that! No one wants you to go! Don't go Mione! It's just Malfoy, please don't go!" Ron begged now on the floor looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

The Gryffindor giggled, "Fine, I won't go."

Ron smiled and leapt up. "Good, now how about we send for some hot chocolate-"

"Don't worry we can ask Dobby," Harry said at the look on her face "He wont mind."

"-And then we can start planning our revenge," Ron said happily.

"Sounds good," Hermione yawned as they say by the fire and started a game of exploding snap. "Hey Ron-"she said looking down at his robes "I hate to tell you but you do need some new robes, their practically half way up your shin." she giggled, "You know what that means...."

Ron looked nervously at Harry "What does it mean?" he asked as if frightened.

"We're gonna sneak out tomorrow go and buy you some new ones!" she smiled "You know where that statue is, don't you Harry, besides I don't fancy much like going to Snape's detention and the Hogsmeade trip isnt for another three weeks,"

Harry pressed the back on his hand to Hermione forehead "You feeling all right. You want to sneak out, break rules, miss detention..."

"Im fine." she said swatting his hand away "I just want to have some fun this year,"

"Sounds good!" Ron said agreeably Next year won't be so fun..."

After a moment pause, which seemed like hours they were chatting about random things they could do to Malfoy and about how they all wished he would just suddenly disappear off the face of the earth...

--

--

--

_**What did you think? if you review you get an invisible cookie! until next time**_


	6. Halloween

**A/N WELL GUYS IM BACK! a long chapter to make up for missed time. for the people who have missed me imaginary galaxy chocolate shall be given!!**

--

--

--

**HALLOWEEN**

--

--

--

The Great hall had been transformed into a dark room only illuminated by thousands of floating candles above them and placed on the tables which had also been decorated with cobwebs and the usual golden dinner wear. The school choir were singing their annual verses of 'bubble bubble toil and trouble' while the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry whispered to their friends in amazement and took their seats. All eyes were on Dumbledore whom was standing in front of the teachers table with a familiar twinkle in his eyes and a warm smile on his lips.

"Another year at Hogwarts, and another time in which we celebrate Halloween," he boomed. "Luckily. Hopefully, the prefects have learnt how to dance," he winked at a few older students "However it goes, I'm sure tonight will be very amusing and I hope you enjoy the feast as much as I'm about to." he said and the second he took his seat the food appeared and the great hall erupted with claps as students then began to eat and chat happily.

"Hey Nick!" Harry called seeing the Gryffindor house ghost float by with a dismal look on his face.

Nick turned sharply with an angry expression until he noticed it was Harry and he popped his head up through the table moments later. "You called." He sighed.

"What you so upset about?" Hermione said after she swallowed her mouthful of roast chicken.

"Cant you guess?" Ron rolled his eyes "He has that look every year."

"No need to be mean Ron." Harry said glancing at the ghost "It must be horrible to be excluded,"

"If this is what were taking about…then why not just cut your head off…" Hermione suggested.

Nick was gazing at the food "Two _hundred_ and forty years my application to join the headless hunt had been denied." he sighed.

"Cheer up Nick," Harry said trying to cheer him up "There's always next year, you never know…by then you might just be headless. Enjoy the time you have while you still have your head."

Nick only nodded then floated away.

"So," Ron said turning to Hermione "You nervous?"

The Gryffindor only smiled "Not really, I don't want to do it but I'm not scared,"

"Well I'm glad your not, but I am, she's most definitely related to Satan," Ron said glancing over at Pansy, Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"What did McGonnagal say?" Harry asked suddenly remembering.

Hermione smiled "She let me off, said it wasn't like me at all and not to do it again,"

The feast had ended two hours later and the shuffling of shoes began as students hurried to get into their scary costumes. Hermione had finally settled on a long black dress with wispy sleeves and little red glittery spiders dotted down her middle. It had taken some time to cast the spells but she knew that it was worth it. Just because she had to dance with Malfoy didn't mean she couldn't look nice. Screams echoed down the corridors as peeves came whizzing down, several balloons held in his hand which he was throwing at any random student and appeared to contain bright green goo. Hermione, who was too busy glaring at Malfoy as he swooped past, didn't see that the substance happened to be all over her shoes.

"Heads up!" Peeves yelled in a teasing manner as he swung his arm back and cackled with laughter as a loud splat was heard and everyone stopped to look at the green haired, sticky mess of a Malfoy whom was seething with anger. Everyone held their breath waiting for the Slytherins reaction, whether it was a jinx or a curse it wasn't likely to be nice. Peeves on the other hand only shook his head and threw yet another balloon at the boy below him, obviously thinking this was fun. If possible Malfoy's cheeks turned a deeper crimson red and he was about to grab his wand when a clear howl of laughter echoed off the walls. The sight had caused her to double over with laughter and she was now on the floor clutching her sides while she gasped for air. The crowd of people had turned their attention on her and so had the gooey Malfoy, students could not believe their eyes and nor could Draco. Hermione Granger was cackling with a contagious laugh as he stretched out an arm and pointed at Malfoy. Trying to draw breath she looked him straight in the eyes "They always did call you a slimy git!" she yelled then doubled over with laughter again and so did everyone else, especially Harry and Ron whom seemed to find it the funniest and ended up pulling Hermione off the floor with much difficulty.

Draco was speechless and could not believe her, how dare she laugh at him. Wiping the liquid from his eyes he quickly fled down the corridor and out of sight. This however sent Hermione into a fresh fit of laughter, tears now streaming down her face and her skin becoming pink from lack of air.

"Anapeno," Harry said trying to steady himself, wand pointed at Hermione.

Hermione was still grinning as she straightened herself. "Thanks," she giggled to Harry and held onto Ron's arm in case she fell again. "I think we had better go and get ready," Harry suggested as Hermione began to laugh again.

"Yeah, fast, looks likes she's gonna start again," Ron said glancing at Hermione but only ended up chuckling himself.

"You two get off," Ginny said grabbing Hermione from them "I'll get her ready, you two don't know about these things," she giggled and began walking Hermione down the corridor.

Ron knew better than to fight with her and Harry was looking like a love sick puppy so it was best to pull him away and do as she said; besides they only had a few hours till the party.

"Did you see it Ginny?" Hermione giggled as Ginny pushed her onto the bed and went to go and find their costumes. "He-he-was-all--slimy!" Hermione choked out "His-face!"

Ginny returned with Hermione's long dress, still gazing at it admiringly she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her amused friend. "Nice dress…"

Hermione stopped laughing and looked at the dress as if it was the wrong one. "Mmm," she agreed "Maybe to nice for Malfoy…"

"Nonsense," Ginny shook her head "It's a half hour dance and a three hour party, you'll be fine, just take his hand, move your feet, have the strongest drink you can get your hands on and smile." Ginny stood up and handed Hermione her dress "C'mon,"

Hermione took her dress and walked into the bathroom "If only it were that easy." Hermione sighed but the red head Gryffindor only smiled back.

"It is." she winked and shut the door on Hermione.

Her make up seemed to actually suit her, her dress luckily fitted her and made her look scary but beautiful at the same time. The tiny red spiders were magically spinning little webs and her hair had (after much taming and charm-casting) decided it would like to go the way she wanted. A high ponytail and a set of curls hung down that framed her face and gave her a scruffy but neat look, ideal for Halloween. Thoughts of Malfoy invaded her thoughts as she looked into the mirror. She hated him so much, his face, his name, his arse his Quidditch perfect body, his dangerous smirk. Him. She just hated him.

"Hermione? Are you ready? Time to come out!" Ginny called

The once bushy haired Gryffindor opened the door and received a broad smile off her Weasley friend. "Do I look ok?" she said nervously.

"You look lovely." Ginny agreed "Malfoy's a lucky guy…"

That sent Hermione into nervous giggles "Don't go getting any match-making ideas, remember how that worked out with Mclaggen,"

Ginny looked at the floor and sighed "I've said sorry about that…"

"And I know you were only trying to help, but me and Malfoy... we have nothing in common, perhaps except grades,"

"Fine," Ginny surrendered holding her hands up "But we do have to go now."

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled "Then let's knock them dead,"

Ginny frowned and Hermione corrected herself "Not literally," she giggled and linked arms with Ginny as they both climbed through the portrait hole and walked down the moving staircases until they stopped outside the Great hall.

-------

Draco Malfoy had had a every bad week indeed, he had failed his Transfiguration assignment, muddled up his ingredients in a potion, nearly killed himself while feeding the blast ended skrewits, failed to meet his father on time, had yelled at Pansy, had been attacked by a ghost and green-goo-filled balloons and now he had to dance a slow romantic dance with Granger. He had gone for a dark green shirt which he had left some of the top buttons undone, black trousers, black jacket and a nice smelling aftershave that his mother had gotten him from the previous Christmas. He could see Crabbe and Goyle standing near by and he could see Pansy with some of her friends looking rather sickly, a few Ravenclaw's were standing huddled together, occasionally glancing over at him, a bunch of Gryffindors were waiting for their partners, Potter and Weasley happened to be watching him too. However there was no sign of Hermione. Yet.

"No sign of bookworm yet?" Blaise Zabini asked as he stood next to Draco.

"No, maybe I've gotten lucky and she's drowned in the shower." he said smirking until Blaise pointed afar.

"You spoke too soon, isn't that her, with Weasley…"

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, both boys looking rather nervious. "Dont worry, you both look very handsom." Ginny smiled directing the compliment mostly at Harry.

"Yes Ronald, you look miles better with your new robes." Hermione smiled until she caught site of the Slytherin.

Draco's eyes followed Blaise's finger and felt like all the air had been taken from the world. Granger, if it really was Granger, had somehow managed to make herself look positively gorgeous. But then again she was a filthy mudblood and he did not want her, all he was saying was she looked nice…

The doors suddenly opened and Hermione walked over to Malfoy cautiously. Draco said nothing; he only offered her his arm. Hermione wrapped hers around his and they both walked into the dim, candle-lit, Halloween decorated room which in Hermione's opinion looked fabulous. "Wow…" Hermione whispered as McGonagall was running around frantically handing out quick drinks and making sure the prefects had their partner's and were prepared to dance when she gave the say so.

"This way, come on, hurry up!" Minerva was dressed in an emerald green dress which seemed to trail on the floor for ages and she was awfully stressed. "Now get into your starting positions, when the music starts, you begin and then the others shall join in as well." she said and then hurried off.

Hermione turned to Malfoy whom was obviously scanning the room for someone, or something. "Ready?" Hermione said nervously although she wasn't quite sure why.

Draco said nothing he only stiffly held her waist and held her hand.

Hermione would have yelled at him for not holding her hand properly if she hadn't noticed the fact that he was not wearing his trademark smirk and if she wasn't going nuts she was sure he was avoiding eye contact with her. Something must be up. "Malfoy? Are you okay?

Draco's head snapped around to look at her and glared "Of course I'm not fine, I have to touch_ you,_" he hissed then felt a stabbing pain in his stomach as he saw the look of hurt on her face.

"Fine." Hermione said and snatched her hand away and stood backwards from him "If you really cant just hold my hand for ten minutes than I'll go!" she said and pushed past him trying to reach the door but felt big hands grab her arm and pull her back.

"I didn't mean that, I've just got other things on my mind and I don't particularly want to dance despite the fact that it's with you." he said "Now you can go if you want, but then we both fail."

Hermione glared at him but gave in because no matter how much she wanted to just slap him and leave this was for grades and Hermione Granger never looses grades if she can help it. "Fine." she muttered and walked back to her starting position just in time as Dumbledore was begging to speak.

"Well I have to say that you all do look positively excellent, this year you really have put much more thought into your costumes! I'm sure you will agree Professor Flitwick had done a marvellous job on the decorations. For you whom are seventh years, you are allowed Champaign, although I'd appreciate it if you didn't go crazy. I don't particularly want to have to ask professor Snape to start brewing hangover potions," he smiled warmly "I'd like you all to put your hands together for the amount of work that went into this party, and for how hard the prefects have worked, on top of rounds they have managed to learn a fifteen minute dance in a mere four lessons, so all there is left to say is I hope you all have a very happy Halloween!" he said then flicked his wand at the walls and suddenly a the music was playing and everyone scuttled towards their partners.

Draco and Hermione were looking over each others shoulders not wanting to talk they both moved swiftly and in time not faltering once. "You scrub up nice Granger," Draco said breaking the silence.

Hermione a taken back moved left instead of right and ended up standing on his foot making him wince. "Sorry," she apologized the swallowed her nerves "I just assumed that was a compliment…"

"It was," Draco replied stiffly.

Hermione went quite again and spun around gracefully then folded into his arms, making her feel rather uncomfortable.

"So how are things?" she said resting her hand back on his shoulder and trying to make this more bearable.

Draco looked at her with a mixture of confusion and hate. "How are things…"he repeated "Great, things are are just perfect." he said sarcastically.

"Oh fine if you're going to be like that I wont bother." Hermione bit back realizing who she was talking to and how could she have been so stupid.

Draco sighed and looked at her "If you want the truth Granger then I have to meet my father tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's head shot up and her eyes filled with worry "Your not going to-to," she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Not yet," he offered her.

"But when you get the change, is that what you want?"

"What do you care about what I want?" Draco said coldly "You know too much already, so can we just drop it?"

Hermione attempted to smile but instead just nodded and went silent. She dare not say anything about his previous encounter with peeves…

_Should I tell someone? Would he forgive me? Wait, he's the enemy here why should I care, besides he hates me already…_

_She had better not go blabbing to Potter and Weasley, father would definitely have something to say if that happened. Maybe I should threaten her…_

A swift few steps to the right and a few back steps entwined with elegant turns and it was the end of the dance. Hermione curtsied and Draco bowed the Hermione turned on her heel and walked straight towards Ginny whom was gesturing her over and holding out a glass of punch for her. "Phew…" Hermione said almost swallowing her drink in one.

"Your alive then?" Ginny smiled

"Just." Hermione replied giggling slightly.

"Ron's been injured," Ginny smiled evilly glancing over at her unfortunate brother whom was sitting on a chair with an icepack held to his face, leg and foot. "I'm sure he will tell you about his dangerous moves when he can walk." she snickered slightly then refilled their glasses. "It's a bit hot in here; want to get some fresh air?"

Hermione had just bitten into a pink cauldron cake when she had noticed Malfoy sneak out through the doors. "Sure," Hermione agreed linking arms with her best friend. It was rather stuffy in here and she could watch Malfoy too.

The night air was crisp and a cold wind blew through her hair which she let down. Sparkling orbs shone in the black sky and the moon seemed to reflect on the water of the lake. It was still hard to believe that it had been seven years ago that she had first received her Hogwarts letter, met Harry, Ron and Ginny and set eyes on the giant squid. Hermione sighed "I'll be sorry to go,"

Ginny nodded "It will be a dismal last year without you three to hang around with."

Hermione put her around Ginny's shoulders "We have a while yet and I'm pretty sure we have a lot of dangerous adventures ahead of us,"

"Yep," Ginny smiled "When has a year at Hogwarts been a quiet one?"

"True," Hermione agreed and walked down to a bench but an old oak tree and sat down. Ginny took a seat next to her and cast a small warming charm on the both of them. "Malfoy's another problem…"

"Why? Has he said something?" Ginny said looking alert.

"No…" Hermione lied and turned her eyes to the floor as to try and hide it. "He just seems a bit quiet to me…"

"Quiets good," Ginny replied "I've had enough of the daily insults and name calling,"

"…"

"How's Harry been?" Ginny asked "He won't tell me about his nightmares, says he doesn't want to worry me,"

"Better, Snape's given him a potion to take," Hermione replied "I sit with him some nights…" she added "'I'm sure he'd prefer you but he really doesn't want to bother you or worry you when you have your O.W.L.S coming up and everything…"

"He thinks I see him as the boy who lived, the chosen one and the boy who can do anything and everything on his own. But he doesn't understand that to me he's not Harry Potter, he's just Harry. A sweet, loving, compassionate, brave wizard who I love no matter what."

"Then tell him," Hermione replied

"I will, if I get the time of day…"

"You're his girlfriend and I know that if you say you need to talk to him then he will put out all the stops to make that happen,"

Ginny nodded "Perhaps,"

Soft music playing in the background and silence made Hermione think about the Yule ball which had occured two years ago.

"You miss him?" ginny said looking at her friend, sensing the thoughts just by the way she was staring into the distance.

"Awfuly, i dont even know where he is...or if he's alive..."

"I could get dad to look." ginny offered.

Hermione shook her head "No thanks, besides it would break Rons heart if he found out."

The rustling of trees could be heard and the hooting of owls, a bunch of giggling, obviously drunk girls piled out of the hall and stumbled across the corridors. Hermione who was feeling rather tired after the dance got up and pulled Ginny with her. "One last drink to a quiet year?" Hermione smiled.

"Might as well," Ginny sighed and they both walked back into the clammy room. More lights had been lit, a fair amount of the food had been eaten and a few loved up partners were dancing slowly in the middle of the room. Harry and Ron were sat on chairs at the teachers table snickering about something while holding up their glasses to rubber ducks and flobberworms.

Hermione and Ginny began to laugh as they approached them "What on earth are you two doing?" Ginny said taking the glass away from them both.

"Were-were-"Harry turned his head "What are we doing Ron?" Harry asked confusing himself.

Ron who apparently didn't know either spread his arms wide towards Hermione and shouted "I LOVE YOU MIONE GRANGER!"

Harry thought this was a great idea and did the same. "AND I LOVE YOU GINNY WEASLEY!"

"That's nice," the girls giggled "But I'm just your friend Ronald," she corrected him but he wasn't listening instead he was looking at Harry.

"That means-"he slurred pointing a drunken finger in Harry's face "That you're with my sis-sister…"

Harry fell silent waiting for him to shout and throw things, instead Ron threw his arms around Harry and began to cry "MY sister and my best friend! I'm so happy!"

He girls laughed harder and hauled them both up "Bed time," Hermione said finding it hard to carry a rather heavy Ron all by herself.

"I'm only going if you come with me." Harry moaned.

"And read us a bedtime story," Ron added.

"Yeah bout a slimy git called mal-Malfoy and a hero called Harry pott-potter who gets to kill him,"

"I knew a Harry once" Ron said

"Really?" Harry asked now interested "Was he nice?"

"Yes, he had black hair and a lightening bolt scar, great wizard he was, looks like you!" Ron said nodding.

"Like to meet him sometime…" Harry agreed.

The girls found this rather funny and once they managed to haul the boys through the portrait hole and into their beds they found themselves rather exhausted. Hermione never got to find out where Malfoy had gotten to and right now she didn't care.

"Night," the boys yawned then promptly passed out.

Ginny and Hermione collapsed on the sofa in the common room by the fire "Only those two could get that drunk on Champaign," Hermione laughed.

Ginny yawned "At least you've done this dance…"

"Mmm…no more Malfoy…"

Ginny's eyes flickered shut "Night Mione…"

Hermione yawned and snuggled down with a pillow "Night Ginny…"

"Happy Halloween…" Ginny added sleepily

"Mmm." was the reply as the land of dreams took over.

--

--

--

**A/N REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED THE MORE I GET THE MORE ABLE I AM TO WRITE FASTER!! HEHE**


	7. The Letter

**_A/N Im sory i havnt updated for a long time. i got a terrible case of writers block and then i went back to spain for a week for half term and i came back full of ideas :) hope you like it!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_THE LETTER_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

Unless you counted Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger had not yet, in the six and a half years she had been at Hogwarts, had neither a _proper_ boyfriend nor a kiss. Any chance she had with a boy was interrupted by the return of Voldemort or confused by current situations. For the two weeks that she agreed to go out with Ron she realized why no other girl in the school took any interest in him. He was messy, clumsy, and totally un-romantic and when it came to kissing he was either snoring his head off after stuffing his face in the great hall or missed the target completely.

"Were off to Quidditch practice now," Ron said standing next to Harry all dressed up in his house colours.

Hermione looked at Harry with a weak smile on her face "I'll see you both at dinner then," she sighed then returned to the crumpled daily prophet that she had in her hands.

"Something the matter? Harry asked sounding a little concerned.

"No…" Hermione answered not looking up.

"Okay then, well catch you later." Ron said and both boys disappeared, brooms balanced on their shoulders.

That was another thing that Ron was very bad at now days. Compassion. He lacked the capacity. Ron was not the type to surprise you with flowers from the gardens or a kiss whenever he saw you. He was not the type that would especially plan time for you to spend quietly with him, nor the kind that would beat Draco Malfoy into the ground with his fist when he called her a name. The hate Hermione granger felt towards that stuck-up, selfish, Draco Malfoy was unexplainable. Perhaps Ron did know her, perhaps he was just shy. But whatever was going on inside his head he was obviously to thick not to read the daily news…

Ginny flopped onto the sofa causing Hermione to throw the paper into the air which sent pages flying everywhere from surprise and clutch her arm and yelp at the same time as Ginny pinched her hard.

"Pinch, punch, first of the month, no return!" she laughed.

"What are you playing at?" Hermione gasped frowning.

Ginny rolled her eyes "You're the one who taught me that and now you ask what it was for…did I not get the date right or something? Don't you do that on the first day of every month?"

Then it clicked and a warm apologetic smile appeared on Hermione's face "Yes, you got it right, I was just miles away and you took me by surprise,"

"Sorry." Ginny said looking at the scattered newspaper. "Anything interesting?"

Hermione leant down off the sofa onto the floor and rummaged around for the front page. She glanced at it one more time then handed it to Ginny silently.

_**Deatheaters Attack Muggle Girl**_

**After much exploration and discussion it is believed that the small girl of ten (Amber Tannath) was found only a few feet from her house in a bloodied state, dead. Neighbours explain that they heard loud screams around about midnight and when they went out to collect their daily milk they described the dark mark floating above her house. The parents of the child are believed to still be alive but we have yet to trace their location… **_continued on page 4_

"I knew her," Hermione whispered and took the paper which Ginny had handed back. "It isn't fair Gin, it's to obvious that they were looking for me, and yet they decide to take her life instead,"

"They might be after something else, considering don't you think it's a bit weird that school started two months ago and they go searching for you there…it doesn't add up, they know you're here at Hogwarts."

"They know who I'm associated with," she mumbled

"Your not still keeping in touch are you?" Ginny asked fearing her best friends reply.

"I can't not…" Hermione trailed off "But then what are they after?" Hermione said back in a low confused voice. "Because they won't rest until they get it…and if it's worth that much trouble it can't be good if they find it…"

"…I don't know…" Ginny said back matching her tone. She wasn't sure what to make of the attack but she knew what Hermione was saying made sense and she knew it made her feel scared. Not only for herself but for Harry too. "Maybe we should go down to breakfast, Dumbledore might say something…"

"Good idea," Hermione agreed as she stood up and pulled Ginny by the hand with her "Dumbledore will know what to make of it." she said and walked through the portrait hole and down the corridors until she was sat in the great hall munching on a bowl of cornflakes, anxiously watching the professor with the half moon glasses and sparkling blue eyes whom seemed to be perfectly calm.

"Maybe he hasn't seen it yet," Ginny suggested as she finished off her piece of toast.

The hall was suddenly accompanied by the fluttering and twittering of owls. Hundreds of the found their way to their owners or to whom the person the delivery belonged. "Well if he hasn't he's about to." Hermione replied still watching the headmaster until Hedwig landed elegantly on the table in front of her holding a parcel in her mouth and a letter attached to her foot. "Twice in one morning?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at the snowy owl. The parcel was a small box which appeared to be wrapped in brown paper and from the dark brown envelope with red stripes Hermione knew who this was from. The wax stamp that sealed it, to gave the game away.

"Who's that from?" Ron and Harry had just sat down opposite her and were piling food onto their plates, despite the fact they were covered in mud.

"And is there any particular reason you both look like you've been dragged through hedges backwards down a muddy field?" Ginny questioned as she took out her wand and began to clean them up.

"Long story…" Harry smiled gratefully at his girlfriend who returned the gesture.

"I can't open it." Hermione finally whispered as if talking to herself as she seemed to have gone quiet.

"Why not?" Ron protested.

Hermione looked blankly at him then stood up from the bench and walked straight out of the hall, the package and letter tightly held in her hand.

--

--

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you?" Draco growled at Crabbe who seemed to be quite nicely settled on the sofa with a pile of cakes between him and Goyle. "Father said he would owl me when he has sorted it all out." he said and settled in an armchair by the fire.

"I thought it was the last one," Crabbe said

"Yeah didn't Potter dispose of the other one?" Goyle added.

"Just shut up the pair of you." Draco growled still pacing the room.

"Well I wish our lord would hurry up, if we had dark marks then we could get out of this poor excuse of a school and help look for it." pansy complained.

"For Merlin sake Pansy! Don't you see how important it is that we stay here, father said it might come here and if I does the first place it will go is Dumbledore or Potter. All we have to do is keep a good eye on them. He won't last much longer without it and this is our last chance. This is our time, time for purebloods to rule out the commoners,"

Pansy squinted her eyes and leapt up from the sofa "Of course I understand!" she yelled becoming short tempered "But it could be anywhere before it gets here, we though we found it last time and we didn't, I can only do as much as you can Draco." she said and walked towards the door when Draco got up and seized her hand from turning the door handle.

"Stay here, don't follow me," he growled and exited the common room.

Pansy glared at him then returned to the armchair.

"Muffin?" Crabbe offered her and was surprised when she snatched it off him and bit into it hard.

--

--

It was still cold weather but the breeze that blew through Hermione's curly hair as she was knelt on her knees on the grass by the lake with the parcel in her hands, made her feel alone. Which was just what she wanted, whatever was in this box worried her and the thoughts of who it was from made her memory flood with images which she had tried very hard to forget. She had vowed to herself to have nothing to do with it, to not reply nor react. But how could she ignore it after recent events, maybe there's information… Hermione sighed and looked up, fluffy white clouds were mixed with horrible dark grey ones, and the mountains that seemed so far off in the distance gave her the feeling that things were only going to get worse from the moment she tore open the envelope. Taking one deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth she pulled the flap of the envelope from the wax and slowly unfolded the letter which was neatly placed inside.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I can only hope that this letter gets to you safely as well as the contents. I hope you understand that I would not contact you unless it was vitally important. I can not write too much encase this letter is interpreted, but I will find time to meet with you and discuss things. I ask you from the bottom of my heart to keep it safe, lives depend on its secrecy. No one can know of its location. No one. Know that I love you, now and forever, and I'm doing my best to sort things out. I miss you,_

_V.K._

Hermione folded the letter back up as tears began to prickle in her eyes, the box was still clutched in her hand. Thoughts and warnings swirled in her head, if this was who she thought it was from then she should have no reason to fear what the innocent box contained, but what if it is a trick? The box seemed to be begging for her to open it. And so Hermione complied with its wishes. The paper seemed to come off easily and it only seemed right to look around the outdoor garden before looking inside. The wind and the rustling of trees was the only sound and so carefully Hermione lifted the lid off and her eyes met with an old fashioned, rusty key with loops at the top and a number etched onto the flowery pattern. The key was recognizable to Hermione as one for Gringotts. But why had he given her this? Why was it so important? Answers were what she was best at giving, but for the first time in her life she did not have one, it was a total mystery to her. It frustrated her greatly but she understood the letter and realized that she had better do as it said. Her wand made light work of attaching a silver chain to the key and she quickly placed it over her head and hid it under her school blouse. The metal was freezing cold against her skin but rather than it becoming a discomfort Hermione found herself feel safe with it. The trees rustled again but the silence was broken when a loud crack came from one of the trees and Hermione's head snapped up, her heart beating faster and worry crawling under her skin…

--

--

"I'm cursed," the young Slytherin mumbled to himself as he had found a quiet spot by the lake and a rather sturdy tree which he had decided to climb up and sit silently to reflect on his life. "Stuck here, with_ Pansy, _following orders_,_" he continued and sighed heavily before leaning his head back on the trunk. "Father can think again if he thinks I'm going to marry _that_…"

**Father**: this word meant nothing to Draco Malfoy except you do as he says or you suffer the consequences, which were most likely to be very unpleasant.

**Mother: **meant a woman who fussed over nothing, who thinks I'm still a helpless child who needs protecting…how am I supposed to show that I am responsible if she won't let me try? The thought lingered for a moment until the wind was having an effect on his nose and decided it best to pull his cloak tighter around him; however his mind was distracted by a certain bushy haired know-it-all walking towards the lake, looking rather pasty. He watched her open the letter and fold it back up again, he watched her sit silently watching the still water, he watched her close her eyes and take deep breaths, he watched her fiddle with something around her neck, he was watching her so carefully he found himself leaning forward to get a better view and it was then that he also found himself at the end of a branch which had just snapped and then on the ground, his vision faded before he could get up.

--

--

The first thing that crossed Hermione's thoughts was that a dead bird was the black thing that had just dropped out of the tree, but when she got up and hurried closer to the object she became more worried as she realized it was a student. Unfortunately she was already by the victim's side with her hands under their neck and placed their head onto her lap before she realized just who it was. She hadn't meant to but considering whom she had just touched, Hermione pushed Draco off her lap at such a force that she cringed slightly when his head hit the ground, producing a loud thud. Silver eyes abruptly opened and a confused expression crossed his face as his eyebrows crumpled slightly. "What d'you want?" he moaned, clutching his head as he appeared to be seeing double.

"What do I want?" she said horrified "More like what you want? Spying on me." Hermione studied him for a second then decided to try and help him up, she had just grabbed his hand when he tore it way and began to scream "Beaver! Help! Wild animal!"

Hermione jumped and watched him toss from side to side, his blonde hair becoming a mess. "I. am .not .a .beaver" she said very clearly in deep tone. "Now you can get up or ill leave you here and you can find your own way to the hospital wing,"

Draco stopped moving and suddenly held his hand out. "Who are you anyway?"

Hermione did not take his hand straight away "Oh you know me. Perhaps better by the foul name you call me rather than Hermione." She said and grabbed his hand forcefully and tried to pull him up.

"I don't need your help Granger," he hissed suddenly gaining his vision and senses.

"Fine." she agreed and let go, causing him to thud back onto the ground. She swiftly kicked him when she knew she could inflict pain then held her head up high. "Have a nice day." she said spitefully and began to walk back up to the castle without looking back.

--

--

"So…did you open it?" Ginny nagged Hermione as she was sat in front of the raring fire with Harry behind her pulling her against his chest and with her red headed brother who was reading the back of the chocolate fog cards. The crimson curtains were drawn shut for the night and they seemed to have the common room to themselves, the radio was on a low volume and the Gryffindor bookworm was in her usual place on the couch with her legs crossed and a book in her lap.

"I did," she replied not looking up, she could still feel the key on her chest.

"And…" Ginny pressed for more information.

"And nothing." Hermione replied in the same uninterested tone.

"C'mon Hermione we tell each other everything,"

Harry began to fiddle with her red hair, twirling it around his finger; he also caught Ron's expression towards the brown-haired female. "If there's something we should know…" Ron pressed.

"No, nothing of importance." Hermione said looking up "It was just a letter from mum and dad, wanted to know if I wanted to go to Ambers funeral," it was amazingly easy to lie through her teeth but it made her feel awful.

"Oh." Ron replied and the other two remained silent.

"I'm expecting a letter from a friend soon which might be useful information, but I can't tell you about it now." she said and looked back down at her book, signalling she didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"Did anyone see Malfoy? Harry said cleverly breaking the silence. "Came out the hospital wing with his head all bandaged up, he was holding his lower parts too, I think he was complaining of some sort of stupid beaver that attacked him." Harry chuckled and so did Ginny and Ron.

"Beaver?" Ron repeated finding it funny. "Victor Krum always reminded me of a beaver,"

It was almost to painful for her to take, her stomach felt as if a sharp knife had just been dug into it and a frightened electric shock ran through her afterwards. The key seemed to burn on her skin and tears began to form.

Ginny shot Ron a glare and instantly got up from her position with Harry and pulled Hermione into a hug as she sat on the sofa.

"I'm fine." she whispered "I'm just not quite there."

"You have to explain to me." Ginny said comfortingly. "I just hate to see you like this when it's his entire fault."

"It's not his fault." Hermione protested "He took it so that I would be safe; he did it so he could help the order."

"He still broke your heart."

Ron stood up and walked up the stairs and out of sight to the boy's dorm. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and followed. When the boys had gone Hermione pulled out the letter and passed it to Ginny.

"What's it for?" Ginny asked after she had read it.

"Swear you won't tell anyone," Hermione pleaded "He told me to keep it t myself."

Ginny looked uncertainly at the watery eyed girl then nodded.

"It's a Gringotts key that I'm sure of, but what's inside the vault I don't know. It's obviously what the Deatheaters want. Otherwise he would not have sent it to me. Looks like the only place its safe now is Hogwarts."

"But what about Malfoy?" Ginny frowned.

"He doesn't know I've got it, and it's going to stay that way."

"Hermione…we should tell Harry and Ron…"

"No." Hermione snapped back urgently. "No." she repeated and looked Ginny in the eyes "They never trusted him, Ron hates his guts and Harry sticks with his best friend's opinion, the wont believe this is for real, they will twist it until he's made to look like a liar, I trust him with my life gin, he's not lying"

"Tell Dumbledore?"

"Not yet." Hermione folded the letter back up "He trusts Snape, which would only be giving them a tip off, this key was sent to me and me alone it will stay."

"I still think Harr-"

"No Ginny." she said sternly "They don't need to know yet, please just keep it to yourself for a while."

Ginny sighed and nodded "fine, I wont say anything, but I think its dangerous not to."

"I will tell them…just not yet…" Hermione stood up "Thanks Gin."

Ginny smiled back "If you need any help…" she need not to Finnish the sentence as Hermione nodded gratefully and began to climb the stone steps to her dorm.

The room was clean, just as she always left it before leaving. Her desk was covered with books but it was easy to find a small space and be able to start writing a letter. She did not want to write back for she didn't know how to explain the way she felt. Her white quill was dipped in black ink and began to scratch on the parchment.

_**Dear Victor,**_

_**I received your letter and the parcel enclosed. You have my word I will keep it safe for whatever reason. I'm finding it hard to live without you. I hope I shall see you again soon. Stay safe and know that I love you.**_

_**Your Hermione.**_

It was short but it was the best she could do. Her heart ached to see him again and to have him hold her tightly, make her feel safe and loved. Even if it meant that this time she wouldn't let go. Her cloak was on her bed and when she had finished folding the letter into an envelope she pulled it on. Covered her head and face with her hood then hurried quietly down the steps and out the common room towards the owlery.

She did not have rounds until next week and the corridors were emptied except for a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff whom she knew were lurking. The letter was held close to her chest. The smell she could deal with but having to avoid stepping in owl mess made her feel rather queasy apart from the fact that her eyes seemed to still be leaking salty tears. The barn owl she chose was rather impatient and as soon as she had tied it to its leg it leapt off the stand and soared into the night sky. Hermione watched it until the bird had disappeared and even then she pulled her hood down allowing the mass of caramel curls to escape and just stood there taking in the cold night air. Her breath caught in the throat as she whimpered silently. Wrapping her arms around herself she looked up at the moon "If you can hear me, help me. Help me understand, help me, I can't get through this alone." she said in a small desperate tone "Please help me." she repeated then broke down into tears.

--

--

The bandages came off easily but the plaster remained where he had hit his head. His godfather's office seemed to be warmer than his dorm and gave off a rotting smell. A small glass of purple liquid was handed to him and drank in one go. "That's enough for tonight, we can practise tomorrow." Severus murmured and returned back to his chair behind the oak desk. "You are becoming very good at it though."

Draco's head seemed to still be spinning slightly but he still managed to smirk "Of course, I'm a Malfoy."

"Yes," Snape agreed "And I am a teacher, therefore you can go to the owlery and send these off, then you can make your way to bed,"

Draco almost growled as he snatched the letters from his head of house and stuffed them in the pocket of his robes along with his wand.

"And don't let anyone see them," Snape added

"Yes sir." Draco replied stiffly then turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

The owls seemed to hoot softly as he attached the letters and sent them off but a whimpering noise that was coming from the other side of the barn made him stop from walking away, instead he walked further along until his eyes widened to what he was seeing. Granger was standing still crying and muttering words he didn't think she would ever say.

"I miss him so much." she said as if talking to think air. "But things are just so complicated, I can't take much more."

Draco stood rooted to the spot just listening to her.

"I can't do this." she seemed to be getting rather angry "I don't want to do this." She sobbed as she looked down at the ring that was on her finger. "Don't make me do this." she pleaded the remained silent as she wiped her tears away.

Thoughts ran through his head and for some reason he was beginning to feel sorry for her. He had no idea what she was going on about but it was obviously something bad. He had never seen a girl cry before. Except his mother when her and father had had a fight. Pansy never let her emotions out that way. Malfoy's never showed their weaknesses and he remembered the first time his father used the crucio curse on him for crying. Since he was five it was a rule not to cry. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her hood back up, covering her curls and walked straight past Draco not noticing him in the dark and walked back to her common room never to know he was there, wondering if he should tell his father what he just witnessed or to talk to her about it next Wednesday.

--

--

--

_**A/N Did you work it out that it was Victor? like it? REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED!! X X**_


	8. I'll be here

**_A/N sorry for the really long wait, ive been really busy, but here is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**I'LL BE HERE**

------

------

------

------

She knew she shouldn't be there but she couldn't sleep and as far as rules were going, breaking one more couldn't hurt. It made her feel safe being in the library surrounded by books in an endless corridor of information. Harry didn't know why she wanted to use his invisibility cloak but he was happy to lend it to her anyhow. The only light source in the vacated room was that of her wand, she was trying to read an advanced potion making spell when the key which was firmly pressed against her chest began to turn stone cold and glow an emerald green through her pink pajamas. Purely out of amazement she pulled it out and studied it carefully until it calmed down and eventually returned to the old looking Victorian key...

------

------

-----

"Hermione, mum sent this for you," Ron passed a small paper package to her and Harry as they were sat in the busy Great Hall trying to eat some breakfast. "She put some sweets in mine."

Inside were four quills, one red, one green and two sugars as well as a note which only read: _four thirty_ _in the common room, don't be late and I promise it will all be okay._

This meant nothing to Hermione, she knew everything wasn't going to be okay and so she only assumed Mrs. Weasley would be the one who flooed through the fireplace.

"Tell your mum I said thanks if you see her before I do," Harry smiled "I needed another one of these anyway."

Ron leant over Hermione to see what his jet-haired friend was talking about "Why does she always get you two the best presents?" he grumbled and began to eat his scrambled egg on toast.

"Maybe we don't complain as much," Harry offered.

The hall was once again silenced by the clapping of a single pair of hands and a deep cheerful voice. "I am pleased to hear the majority of you had a good time at the Halloween ball and I am also pleased to announce that for those of you who have subscribed to take your first apparition lesson need to be here in the hall on Thursday at two fifteen sharp, thank you and have a pleasant morning." the old man with the half moon glasses seemed to be looking straight at Hermione and stranger yet he winked a crystal blue eye at her before returning to her seat. The boys who also seemed to witness this looked at her questionably but she only shrugged and passed Ron one of her sugar quills before grabbing a slice of buttered toast and walking out of the hall.

The corridors weren't crowded as they were about to be but as Hermione made her way to the Lake she still managed to pass the very person she really didn't want to see. "Look who it is." he sneered.

"Look Malfoy I'm flattered you like me so much but will you quit following me it's so childish and I have nothing you want."

"Oh but you do Granger." He purred as Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved past him.

Luckily the moron didn't follow her otherwise she knew she would have pulled her wand out and hexed him into next month. All she wanted was to be alone for a while to think, she didn't want to have to worry about her friends and family's safety, she didn't want to think about Voldemort or her grades, she just wanted to sit quietly. This had always been her favorite spot, yes it took a few minutes walk but from where she was sitting now she could clearly see the back of the castle, the lake and the entire field around it. It was the perfect place. As far as she knew no one else knew of it except her and hopefully it would stay that way. The wind blew through her hair and a few leaves fell from the tree which always seemed to stay green with pink blossom on it no matter the season. There was a layer of frost on the grass and a grey smudge to the clouds, it was apparent it was going to rain however it didn't matter, at least she was alone. As she thought about what Mrs. Weasley might want tonight she pulled the key out from her shirt and held it tightly as her thoughts soon transferred to those of a certain someone she missed so much she began to cry quietly.

-----

-----

------

"Hermione?" Ginny knocked on her door for the fifth time "Are you okay?" the knocking was now banging "Hermio-" the brunette turned the handle and swung open the door ready to yell at whoever had made her get out the bubble bath she had just gotten into.

"Oh, its you." She muttered

"Who else?" Ginny replied and let herself into the room "So what's the latest? I'm sorry I haven't seen you for a while I've just been going through a rough patch and I didn't want you guys to get involved – especially Ron and - have you been crying?" the ginger managed to say without breathing with a confused expression on her face.

"Sort of," the brave Gryffindor admitted. "But don't tell your brother, they have enough to deal with."

Ginny mimed zipping up her mouth and throwing away the key but he was still frowning "Why though?"

Hermione shrugged "Its silly I guess, but I still miss Victor, everywhere I go I see him lately, I just wish I could see him again, you know? Even if it's just one last time, I just want him to hold me again and tell me everything will be okay." The girl who pretended to be so brave all the time let go and broke down into more tears and Ginny caught her, giving her a big hug.

"Oh Mione," she sighed and rubbed her back soothingly not knowing what she could say to make the situation better. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

"And what if it doesn't?" Hermione sobbed.

"Then I want you to know you're my best friend and I'll always think of you as my older sister," she smiled "And sisters look out for each other so lets get changed into some PJ'S and then we can go and see Dobby for some hot chocolate and lemon drizzle cake."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione smiled gratefully and was changed into a short sleeved purple top with the words 'sweet dreams' written in bubble writing and some plain Black shorts which ended just above her knee in a few flicks of her wand. Hermione pulled her hair from the front backwards and tied it with an elastic band "does my hair look alright?"

"It always looks nice." Ginny replied and pulled a few curls free so they framed her face.

The kitchen wasn't too far away and the second they stepped through the portrait hole they were greeted by a group of house elves whom ushered them into a small room which had a fire burning and a comfy looking crimson sofa. "Miss!" Dobby exclaimed as he appeared in front of them grinning "Oh Dobby did love his new socks miss, thank you ever so much, Dobby must find a way to thank miss…" the grubby-looking yet cheerful house elf was standing rooted to the stop awaiting an answer.

"I'm glad you like them, but you don't have to pay me ba-"

"But you could get us both a hot drink and something sweet…" Ginny butted in "Seems Hermione needs some cheering up."

"Of course miss, Dobby be right back miss." and right back he was the ginger didn't even have time to get comfy on the sofa before the obedient elf was standing in exactly the same spot as before except with a tray. "Would miss like to talk?" Dobby asked after Hermione had patted the patch of sofa next to her and had started to eat her cake.

"I guess I just miss Victor." She shrugged after stabbing another piece with her fork.

In the next room the other house elves were calling for Dobby to come back and help with the dishes but the small creature only clicked his fingers. "But miss, Krum is no good for you, no good at all; he only brings sadness and trouble,"

Ginny was watching with horror as Dobby continued and she began to shake her head vigorously side to side mouthing the word _no_.

"He hurt poor Mr. Wesley's feelings he endangered Harry Potter then he stole your heart and left."

"No dobby! No! Ron should have grown up and asked me, but he didn't, Harry wasn't endangered and yes he stole my heart but not purposely, he was only trying to help. He was only trying to keep me safe!" Hermione stood up "Why can't any of you see that he's not to blame for all of this?" she then ran as fast as she could back up to Gryffindor tower without anyone seeing her.

-------

-----

-------

The sky rumbled and the rain began to descend, all Gryffindor Quidditch players aimed for the ground in a hurry to get into the castle before they got soaked through.

"Do you think we could win?" Ron questioned as he and Harry both walked swiftly up the hill approaching the castle with their brooms over their shoulders.

"I don't know, the Ravenclaw's are pretty good, especially as they have Tyron this year as new beater, but I'm sure we can if we all work extra hard and stick to the plan."

"I still haven't done my charms homework," Ron grumbled "Think Hermione will bail me out?"

"Again." Harry added "You know I haven't seen her all day and you should probably do it yourself or your not going to pass your N.E.W.T.S."

"True…" the disgruntled Weasley sighed "Want to stop off at the kitchens for a snack? We probably missed dinner."

Harry's stomach growled loudly "Sounds like a good idea,"

-----

-----

----

Tears were rolling down her cheeks rapidly as Hermione ran into the common room, _why don't they understand?_ She kept crying until she ran smack into something hard. Quickly she moved away and wiped her eyes so that she could see what she just hit or rather whom as a tall figure with dark features and a faint smile on their face was visible despite the lack of light in the room. "Always on time," he began.

Her jaw dropped, her tears subsided, her breath caught in her throat, her head began to spin and before she could come to terms with who was standing in front of her he flung his arms around her, lifted her slightly off the ground and held her tight. "Victor?" she mumbled hoping to Merlin it was him.

"The one and only," he replied and she instantly settled into his arms nuzzling her head into his chest and breathing in and out deeply so she could smell his musky deodorant. "I've missed you so much Hermione." he whispered in her ear.

The puffy-eyed brunette whose hair had come out of her tie and was now a wavy mess once more lifted her head up gazing at his face which had seemed to change slightly making him look more mature. "You said my name right." she smiled. "In fact come to think of it your accent has gone too…"

"We've been hiding out in America, in the caves ever since I had to go, Lucius insisted I spoke like this so we wouldn't be found out."

Hermione smiled then rested her head again on his chest with her arms clasped tightly around him "Please don't go again…"

"I will have to eventually but I'm here for a while, for some reason Lucius agreed and planned the whole thing, he persuaded Voldemort and arranged with Severus for the floo network to be opened. Of course Dumbledore probably knows everything that's going on."

Hermione sighed now understanding why the headmaster was acting weird at breakfast. "Why does that sound like a set up?"

"Because it probably is one, but all that matters to me right now is that I'm with you,"

"I've missed you so much." Hermione whispered and hugging him tightly again she took his hand "What if someone sees you?"

"Then it's pretty much a one way ticket to Azkaban." He said trying not to show her his fear of the dementor-filled prison but failed as the clever witch was reading his eyes.

Hermione grimaced "Harry and Ron won't keep you a secret."

"I wouldn't blame them; I did an awful thing to you."

"It wasn't your fault…" she muttered "Besides they don't need to know everything and my rooms big enough for the both of us,"

Victor kissed her forehead "What did I do to deserve you?"

The blushing witch smiled and led him into her bedroom before anyone saw that for the next few weeks she would be accommodating a deatheater…..

The room was cool and the windows were splattered with rain which appeared to be bucketing from the sky, the room was furnished with mahogany wood, a desk in the corner which had a heap of books covering the surface, a dressing table and mirror covered in various muggle and magical concoctions, a large wardrobe with had a photo of her, her mother and father all on a beach in Florida all laughing and below that a picture of her and Victor dancing at the Yule ball two years ago continuously twirling round and around laughing. In the centre of her room was a four poster double bed, the sheets the same crimson and gold that accompanied her walls.

"How long has it been since I was last in here?"

"Almost nine months…" Hermione replied not being able to take her eyes off him.

"It's been that long?" the tall dark-haired wizard questioned as he shook his head disapprovingly and lifted Hermione into his arms and laid her on the bed "Seems like we have a lot to catch up on…"

"You could have written," she replied as she flicked her wand to lock the door then pulled the covers over her and waited for victor to get in beside her.

"I tried. Really I did but Barty Jr caught me and to my luck told the boss."

Her mouth fell open with horror.

"I'm okay," he reassured her "It wasn't the first time,"

Hermione cuddled up beside him and he reacted by wrapping his muscular arms around her tightly. She felt safe and secure when he held her, like no one of anything could stand in her way, like only being with him was the only thing that mattered. "I'm glad you're here," she murmured into his green t-shirt. "Just don't leave me again; I didn't think you were going to come back last time…"

"If I had my way I'd stay here with you forever," he replied with a doubtful voice "Maybe one day we can be, but not at the moment,"

"Next time you go tell me because I'm coming with you." she looked up at him seriously.

"It's too dangerous." he argued "You're safer here,"

"I'm not called the smartest witch of my age for nothing you know," she protested.

"I know…" he smiled "But I wouldn't be able to forgive my self if any harm came to you."

"You already broke my heart; it can't get much worse…"

Victor's heart felt as if it had just been stabbed; maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea.

"I can't live without you Victor, I don't know how else I can explain that, when you're not here I can't eat properly, and I've been living off toast! I can't sleep properly without thinking your in danger, I can't think unless you here with me. I love you; doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"

"It means _everything_ to me," he whispered back as he brushed his fingers across her ear and tucked strands of her curly hair behind it. "You mean _everything_ to me, that's why I'm trying to keep you safe, that's why I'm back here."

"But it's not fair, you shouldn't have to go, you shouldn't have to go through hell just because of me."

"I'd die for you Hermione Granger." he said seriously looking into her loving caramel eyes.

"Don't say that!" she replied close to tears.

"It's true…" his heart was breaking at the thought of having to leave her again.

Hermione smiled then couldn't help but yawn, "If I go to sleep are you going to be here in the morning?"

Victor Krum had definitely changed since he had been away, he had grown taller and more mature, he had gotten rid of the Bulgarian accent he hated so much and he had found his soul mate, the one he intended to be with for the rest of his life at any cost. A manly thumb brushed again her soft lips "I'll be here." he assured the sleepy witch but before he too fell asleep he brought his lips firmly down on hers and gave her a much deserved kiss. "I'll always be here." He promised her before burring his nose in her brown curls and falling asleep.

-----

----

----

**_A/N REVIEWS ARE REALLY REALLY APPRECIATED!!_**


	9. TRY

**_A/N Hope you all got something nice for Valentines day! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D_**

**_TRY_**

-------

------

-------

"Try again," a tall man wearing a smart navy suit and who had half his grey hair missing was weaving through the thirty seven students that were trying to move themselves from point A to point B. this being the hoop laid on the floor in front.

"It's too hard!" Pansy Parkinson whined loudly enough for Hermione to hear her from the other side of the hall. Pansy was standing at arms length from Draco as always and his two brain-dead bullies were behind not surprisingly taking a break and stuffing several biscuits down their throat from the small coffee table by the door.

"If at first you don't succeed, try and try again until you do." the man repeated until he stopped in front of Ron who wasn't making any progress at all and appeared to be missing an eyebrow and a shoe. Luckily the man corrected his mistakes then moved on.

"Why can't I do it?" Ron grumbled as he stared at Hermione in ore.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor smiled triumphantly as she appeared in and out the hoop. "It's just practice, and besides this is only our first lesson, you'll get it soon." Hermione looked around the room and noticed that only she and Malfoy were switching back and fourth easily. The last two days that she had spent with Victor had been the best of her year so far; all of a sudden things seemed worth while, classes seemed to fly by and Harry and Ron never asked why she was going to bed a lot earlier which was fine by her, the last thing she needed was to explain who was in her bed every night.

"Okay great going guys, that's all for today, next lesson is in a week and please for safety reasons no practicing during that time," the man smiled and began a convocation with Dumbledore who was in the corner instead of watching all the 7th years eagerly pile out of the doors.

"I've got an essay to write up." Hermione stopped in the hallway "So I'll be in the library if you need me."

The boys to her relief shrugged and walked on. Dumbledore had kindly given them the rest of the day off, of course Harry and Ron were headed down to the pitch for some extra quidditch practice but she was more interested in getting to her secret spot without anyone seeing her or the person that would be waiting for her.

"Explain this to me…" Hermione was lying on her back under her tree on the grass beside victor whom had turned his head towards her and fiddling with her hair. The key was glowing the same green it had done that night in the library even though she had it clasped in her hand.

"You haven't told anyone you have it?" he asked seriously "Because if you have were in BIG trouble."

She didn't think it a good time to mention Ginny knew so she replied with a smile "No, but I will if you don't tell me why it's so important and we have to keep it so secret."

The young wizard exhaled and sat up before he began "It has to be kept secret because-"he looked around just to make sure no one else was around and he dropped his voice "-It's a horcrux." He finished, cringing at the word.

"It's a _WHAT_?" Hermione sat up abruptly gawping at him "Why the hell is it here?"

"Because it's the only place its safe." He replied "Except it doesn't contain part of voldemorts soul…it contains all of Salazar Slytherins"

her head was spinning with this overload of information and her jaw was aching from leaving it open so she shut it abruptly but still continued to stare at him blankly. "So why can't you just destroy it? Give it to Dumbledore…"

Victor shook his head slowly and moved closer to the bushy haired girl he loved so much "look, I know this is a lot to take in but the fact is as far as I know it's indestructible and Dumbledore has enough to deal with by means of Voldemort, so I stole it from gringotts and sent it to you. We can't loose it, Voldemorts furious that's its missing, it's his only hope of brining the founder back."

"He always did want to meet him…" Hermione sort of whispered anxious that someone was near by listening.

"Just imagine Riddle and Salazar together, we wouldn't have a hope in hell of winning this war." victor put his arms around his petrified looking girlfriend. "So all we have to do is keep it hidden."

"Around_. My. Neck_?" she whimpered.

"I never told you to put it there…" he chuckled lightly

Hermione pulled away "We should tell Harry and Ron, we should tell the order."

"No, that's way too risky and you know it, just trust me Hermione, everyone's lives depend on that key, if we mess up everyone pays for it."

"But we should warn the-"

"I said no 'Mione, if you trust me then keep quiet about it and keep it well hidden. Ill do my best to try and find a way to destroy it but its going to take time."

"I'll do my best," she said looking into his dark brown eyes "So Malfoy's after it too?"

"Id day without doubt, Lucius is getting the blame at the moment for its misplacing so I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered Draco to keep an eye out here."

One minute of silence turned into five, then it was half an hour and before either of them could think of anything to say the sun had set and the both of them decided it was a smart idea to sneak back into the castle before someone started to look for them.

"Just shut up!" Hermione growled at Malfoy across the desk "you insufferable little-"

"Don't tell me what to do," Draco sneered back angrily

"Or what?"

"Don't tempt me Granger." he replied squinting evilly at her.

_Why does he have to be such an ass? Why can't he just get on with his own work? Why does he have to cause trouble? If he hates us so much why is he wasting words on us?_

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously with anger as she continued to stare into his cold eyes.

"Class dismissed." Snape said in his menacing voice.

Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and pulled Hermione away from Malfoy before she lunged at him. They had only taken four steps out of the door before he caught up and pulled out his wand and sent a jinx flying at Harry's legs. Something snapped inside Hermione, much like it had a few months ago she couldn't help but pull out her own wand and send a jinx back. Unluckily he blocked it and smirked as his little followers gathered around his and students passing by stopped to watch the fight break out. "Is that all you've got mudblood?" Pansy snickered.

Hermione sent another hex right at her and smirked as it hit her square in the face.

"Mione don't their not worth it." Ron tried to pull her away but failed as she snatched her arm back.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Theodore Nott asked crossing his arms smugly.

"Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" she snapped back

Several students were gathering around and watching early.

"We know about your little secret," Pansy giggled, her beetle eyes sparkling with laughter. Clearly she was enjoying this.

Her heart stopped and managed to get jammed in her throat. "I don't know what you mean…" Hermione replied hoping that the fact she was lying wasn't evident in her voice.

"Deny it all you want," Draco added "We know he's here,"

Her face suddenly felt very heated and her hands were slipping off her wand. "Who's here?" Harry asked stepping beside Hermione.

Ignoring the Weasel and the Potty, Draco had his gaze firmly settled on the female Gryffindor who was pleading with him with her eyes not to say anything. "Just face it mudblood, we know you're up to something and we shall find out what it is. No one can beat a Malfoy. Not even a know-it-all like you."

Hermione needed to get back to her room _now, _she had to find victor. What if Malfoy wasn't bluffing? She needed something smart to say pronto. "I'm not going to bother getting angry with you Malfoy, its be kind to animals week," she smirked as best she could and with a flick of her wand the blonde haired slytherin was no more a human but a small fluffy ferret. Luckily for her the entire crowd burst into laughter and gave her enough time to escape before the scream Pansy let out attracted a teacher.

"They know." Hermione burst through her door and locked it.

"Who knows what?"

"Malfoy knows you're here."

"He won't say anything" Victor didn't appear to be concerned and didn't look up from his book.

"And you know that how?" he replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because he knows if he mutters it to anyone I'll break his neck, or rather his father will," the young wizard looked up and flashed his perfect white teeth.

"Too late, I believe his exact words to me while Harry, Ron and half the school were present were, and I quote 'We know he's here.'"

Victor closed his book and stood up. "I have to go tonight anyway,"

"What?"

"I said I have to go tonight." he repeated.

Tears sprung to her eyes "So soon? I thought you were here for a few months….."

"Plans have changed. Look Mione-"he pulled her up from the bed and embraced her in a protective hug. "You know I want to stay but I can't let Voldemort have any other reason to harm you. I'm doing my best to keep you safe but you have to work with me."

"I know," she whispered not wanting to let go of him.

"Come on, I've got one more thing I want to show you before I go."

Somehow Hermione forced back her tears and the terror that filled her that in just a few hours he would be gone _again, _and she would be left to deal with everything and spend all her time being worried sick weather he was going to come back or not.

The wind blew through her caramel curls and made her cloak billow behind her as she walked across the pitch hand in hand with victor towards the shed. She knew exactly what he was going to do and felt she needed to tell him now. "There's no way I'm going on that thing again." she gestured to the firebolt he was holding in his manly hands.

Victor only laughed "You know I wont let any harm come to you."

"I know…..but I just hate heights" she replied feeling vile come up her throat. "Please don't make me go."

"I won't make you do anything Mione, but this might be the last chance we get to spend together for a while…."

Those few chosen words sent painful shocks through her body which finished leaving her heart beating vastly and her stomach in knots. Victor held out his hand again and before Hermione let herself think she took it and clambered onto the broom behind him. Before she knew it she was in the air, she was floating on a piece of wood able to see every star in the night sky. She supposed she was squeezing the air out of victor as she had her arms wrapped tightly around his waste, but he hadn't said anything.

"Not one of those stars out there is as beautiful as you." he whispered

Hermione's heart leapt. _Oh my Merlin, that was such a sweet thing to say…_

"-And I know this is going to sound ridiculous but when ever you feel like you need me just look up at the stars and remember that I'm _always_ thinking of you and I'll be back soon."

"It doesn't sound silly." she whispered back "Just promise me you will try and contact me once in a while…"

"I'll try." He replied "But I can't promise…"

Hermione nodded as she laid her head against his back inhaling the sweet night air as they leisurely glided through the sky, both of them enjoying the few hours they had left togeth

------

-------

--------

**_A/N What did you think? Reviews are very much appreciated!!_**


End file.
